A Mistake To Change The Future
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: Sam and Jack get trapped in an elevator offworld, things turn worse as Carter suddenly becomes sick, but can this disaster help their futures? Rated T for safety. SamJack! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Mistake To Change The Future

Summary: Sam and Jack get trapped in an elevator off-world, things turn worse as Carter suddenly becomes sick, but can this disaster help their futures?

Setting: Late season seven.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Rating. This fic is rated T for safety, I'd say more like K +

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights whatsoever to the TV show 'Stargate SG-1.' That show and all related indicia are copyright MGM/UA and Showtime Inc. I am receiving no profit whatsoever from the creation and posting of this story. Thank you.

Ch 1: The Wake-up Call

The sun rose brightly and brilliantly on planet PX2-385. SG-1, warmly greeted by the planet leaders, had arrived just one day earlier. If the leaders were any indication, this planet seemed to be the home of a nice race. While quite similar to Earth, they were not quite as advanced. They needed a good sixty years or so of progress to catch up to Earth.

The sounds of a baby's cries woke Sam from a sound sleep. Disoriented, she sat up quickly and glanced around her. As she put on her boots and tied them tightly, she glanced around the leader Kyle's home. He'd been gracious enough to share it with them during their stay. She opened the door of her room and found Annette, Kyle's wife, standing near and holding a screaming baby in her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked walking over to the baby with concern; the baby's face was red. It was screaming from the top of its little lungs. Sam looked up at Annette, her hair was messed up, and she looked as if she had been up all night.

"I am exhausted. She's been up for the past few hours screaming with this terrible fever. She didn't have a fever last night. It came on so fast and now I can't get it down. Kyle has gone for the doctor."

Growing more concerned as the young mother spoke; Sam cautiously felt the baby's forehead. The baby's skin felt as though it were on fire. Reminding herself that babies have higher temperatures than adults when ill, Sam offered to help. "Don't you need a break? I can watch her for a while..."

Annette sighed with gratitude. "Are you sure? If you could just hold her long enough for me to-"

Sam gathered the fevered infant into her arms. With a wail stronger than before, the baby protested the change vehemently. Sam looked at the mother in surprise, "I didn't think she could cry any louder!"

Annette smiled. "Thank you!" she added before disappearing out of the room.

Sam looked down at the baby, feeling so helpless. "Hey, it's okay, you'll be okay." Sam said softly. However, she couldn't calm the baby's cries. Sam began to rock the baby in hopes of it calming down. She was beginning to feel like she was an evil person who took pleasure in watching small baby's cry.

"Carter?" a familiar voice called from behind her. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Sam turned to see her CO standing outside of his room, looking confused as ever. "Sorry Colonel, did she wake you?" she glanced down at the baby, who was now having hiccups while crying.

Jack looked around the room, as if looking for someone who the baby belonged to. "What are you doing?" he repeated looking at her carefully.

"I'm helping out Annette," she answered, like it was an obvious answer. "The baby's sick, Annette's been up with her for a while," She took the little baby's hand into hers. "She's so tiny, Colonel."

Jack walked over and stared at the infant. "She's adorable," he said. "What's wrong with her?" he had a soft spot for babies, especially sick babies.

"I don't know, sir, Kyle went to get a doctor," she felt the baby's forehead again. "You'd think she'd stop crying after a couple of hours, her throat must be killing her."

"Babies don't think that way," Jack said. "Want me to take her?"

Sam, knowing Jack had experience with babies, was about to accept when Kyle hurried into the house with the man Sam guessed to be the doctor right behind.

"Thank you!" Kyle said as he took the baby from Sam's arms. "Thank you very much, where is Annette?" he handed the baby to the doctor and looked at Sam for an explanation.

"She needed a break, I offered to take the baby…" Sam turned to the doctor. "Is she going to be all right?"

The doctor looked up, but didn't answer her. He turned to Kyle. "Where is a private room?" he asked.

"This way." Kyle answered quickly. He led the way into a room, and closed the door behind him.

Jack exhaled. "Okay…" Jack fixed his baseball cap. "Carter, you ready to go? I'm sure Daniel was ready about an hour ago. And we all know that Teal'c is always ready…"

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir." She answered. She followed him out of the house. It didn't surprise her that Daniel was already up; talking to someone they had yet to meet. "Daniel." She acknowledged. "Where's Teal'c?"

Teal'c appeared from the side of the house. "I am here Major Carter," Teal'c said. "I was assisting-"

"That's great, you guys ready to check in with Hammond, then go to this… whatever place we're going to." Jack said looking at Daniel.

"It's a museum, Jack," Daniel said standing up and walking next to him, he looked as if he hadn't slept that night, and knowing him, he probably hadn't.

"Forget coffee this morning?" Jack as Daniel rubbed his eyes.

"That's really funny, Jack."

"I thought so…" he said. "Anyways, we off to-"

"Jack, I was thinking, can you and Sam go check in? So Teal'c and I can get a head start on translating the tablets Resaca was telling me about." Daniel said so quickly that no one could understand.

"Daniel, slow down and enunciate." Jack ordered. Daniel sighed and slowly repeated what he had said. "Well… um… no." he began to walk down the dirt path towards the Stargate.

"But Jack!" Daniel said quickly following right behind him. "This would save time, who knows? We might be able to leave a couple of hours earlier, and-"

"Fine Daniel, we get to leave two hours earlier, got it?" he said holding up two fingers. Daniel smiled excitedly; he had just gotten his way, why shouldn't he be excited? "Come on Carter…"

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir." And they both made their way to the Stargate…

----

The journey back to the Stargate didn't seem as long as it did the first time. It was about three miles away from the village. It was a nice day to walk too, the sun wasn't very hot, and the clouds covered half of the sky. There was a slight breeze, but over all anyone could call it a perfect day.

They made it to the gate an hour later and checked in with General Hammond. Like they always did. Everything was going as planned. They would be off of this planet in three days. They began to walk back towards the village, that's when _it_ hit her. Sam began to grow tired, and she didn't know why. She looked up at Colonel O'Neill, he seemed fine. It wasn't that much of a walk… she shouldn't be tired.

She began to sweat; she wiped her forehead a couple of times. She was growing very hot, too hot to be wearing a jacket. So she unzipped it and pulled it off of her body. Jack turned around looked a little curious. "It's getting a little hot, sir," Sam explained. Jack simply nodded. Sam wrapped the jacket around her waste and continued to follow Jack back to the village.

Once arriving at the village, Sam felt worse then she had before. Her legs were so tired, but she wasn't a person to complain. But she was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. Maybe the Colonel felt the same way but he wasn't mentioning it either. Maybe it was something in the food… what was she thinking? She was fine, just a bit tired.

She began to follow Jack towards the museum. Not long after she had convinced herself she was fine, she began to feel a little nauseous. But being Sam, she ignored it. She followed Jack into the fifteen-story building. It looked like it had come out of a storybook; it was so beautiful. She looked up at the paintings on top of the ceilings and smiled. They were so pretty.

"There he is." Jack said referring to Daniel. He began to walk over with Sam following right behind. "So, Danny boy, what have you found out that will end up saving out world from something terrible?" he smirked at his sentence.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, Jack, I haven't found anything like that out, but I have found out something that is interesting, you-"

"Interesting to me, or interesting to you?" Jack interrupted.

Daniel looked down at the tablet in his hand. "To me, I don't think you would understand, so I suppose there is no time in explaining." He put the tablet down and began to study another artifact that seemed to be something like a golden owl.

Jack sighed and turned to the man standing next to Daniel. "Do you have a gift shop around here somewhere?" he asked amusing himself.

The man smiled. "As a matter of fact we do. It's on the tenth floor, I could show you after I finish helping Dr. Jackson with the translation."

Jack was stunned. They had a gift shop? Of course they did! Why shouldn't they? This museum was better then most of the museum them they had on earth. "No, I think we can find it… Carter?"

Sam smiled, amused. "Yes, sir." She said as she began to follow him, stopped, hurried back to Daniel and shoved her jacket in his backpack, and then hurried after Jack who was already in the elevator. She managed to make it in before the doors closed.

Sam looked around the elevator, it was about three times bigger then most standard sized elevators they had on earth. "Roomy in here, isn't it sir?" she asked.

Jack seemed to be trying to figure out the odd symbols that were supposed to be numbers. He took a guess and just pounced one. "Yeah, nice." He said stepping back and leaning against the wall. "Nice and cozy too isn't it?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Carter, you gotta try it out, come on." He took her hand and pulled her against the wall. "Now don't tell me that doesn't feel better then concrete."

"No sir, it's nice." She took a couple of steps away from the wall and looked at the numbers. The elevator was going ever so slowly. She probably could have walked up the stairs faster then this elevator.

The two of them stood in almost comfortable silence, waiting for the elevator to reach its destination and the doors to open. As they neared the floor Jack had randomly picked, they heard a loud screeching noise and a bang before the car was plunged into darkness and they stopped between levels.

There was a moment of silence before Jack said. "Carter… what just happened?" he turned where she thought she was standing, and slowly tried to concentrate on her dark figure.

"I uhh- I think the elevator just stopped… sir." She said looking around.

"I know that," Jack said. "But why did the elevator stop?"

"I don't know, sir," She answered, automatically thinking of an answer. "It could have been the power went out, or something else. I don't know, sir." She said. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy, but she tried to convince herself that it was just her eyes trying to get used to the darkness.

"That's real helpful." Jack said, feeling along the elevator walls.

"Sorry, sir, but without more information I don't know why. Hopefully it's something simple and we'll be back on our way shortly…" she said. Her palms began sweat, her finger tips felt like she was on fire, but her body was beginning to get really cold. Maybe something happened to the heating system when the elevator stopped.

"It's okay, Carter." Jack said, he felt the floor buttons and began to push them all. "Damn it!" he leaned his head back. "Isn't there a phone in this darn elevator?"

Sam tried to remember if she had seen one, but she couldn't focus her thoughts on it. Questions kept running through her head. "Is it just me or is it getting cold, sir?" she decided to ask.

Jack turned to her. "No, I don't think so…"

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay." Sweat ran down from her head, but inside she was freezing. She held onto the wall of the elevator for support as her legs began to feel weaker. Her breathing became labored.

"Carter?" Jack asked, his voice sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" his eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness; he noticed her leaning against the wall.

"I'm… fine… sir." She said between deep breaths. It took a lot of energy to talk, let alone breathe. "Just feel… a little…-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence, her knees could no longer carry her weight, she then collapsed and she fell to the floor.

----

Yay! I have another story! That's good right? Of course! Anyways, I got this idea… from I don't remember where. Although I made a promise to myself that I would not post this story until it was finished…and I did… I'm so bad. Anyways! I hope you liked the first chapter! And hopefully I'll be hearing from you!

SG-Fan beta'd this whole story… like always, 'cause she's a nice sister, anyways, thanks Morgann! (Yes, I am. No, just kidding… really.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you guys like it!

**_Previously on 'A mistake to change the future' _**

_"Carter?" Jack asked, his voice sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" his eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness; he noticed her leaning against the wall. _

_"I'm… fine… sir." She said between deep breaths. It took a lot of energy to talk, let alone breathe. "Just feel… a little…-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence, her knees could no longer carry her weight, she then collapsed and she fell to the floor..._

**_And now the continuation… _**

Ch 2: The Elevator

"CARTER!" Jack cried in surprise. He dashed to her side. "C'mon Carter, talk to me!"

Sam moaned and squeezed her eyes tightly together.

Jack gently brushed her hair off her forehead and tenderly stroked her cheek in an attempt to bring her back round. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked up at him in confusion, wondering what had happened. She looked around, disorientated for a moment before realization struck and she closed her eyes again in embarrassment. Worried that she had passed out, Jack shook her gently and she slowly reopened her eyes.

"Just stay with me, Carter, you passed out… nothing to be embarrassed about." He said, knowing that would be the first thing she would think of.

"I'm really sorry, sir," she muttered softly.

"Carter, you have nothing to be sorry about!" he moved his hand to her forehead. "Carter, you're burning up!"

Sam moaned. "Yes, sir."

"Carter, how long have you felt sick? And _don'_t say that you're fine!" he instructed. He was getting worried about her. They were stuck on an alien planet in a broken-down elevator! And his 2IC was sick. What if he couldn't get her out? This was so not a good day for him.

Sam swallowed. "Um… I don't know… sir." She said. "I- sorry sir… it's hard… to breathe." She squeezed her eyes shut, as if it helped her breathe better.

"Okay…" Jack said. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this in no time… you have to hang in there, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

"They're coming… okay? Can you hang in there? Can you do that?" He didn't know if he believed what he had just said, what if they didn't know they were stuck? What if it took hours and hours until they realized that they were stuck?

Sam didn't reply. Her eyes closed again and she slumped further down.

"Carter?" He shook her gently again. "Carter? Can you hear me?" there was no reply. He stood up and pounded on the elevator doors. "SOMEONE! WE NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!" He shouted as loud as he could. After another minute of silence Jack kicked the elevator doors. "WE NEED HELP!"

-----

Daniel scribbled something down on a piece of paper and smiled. "Yes!" he said happily. He stuck his pencil behind his ear and picked up the 'golden owl' again. "Okay, Felipe? What does this mean?" he pointed to a small section on the owl.

Felipe leaned over and studied it. "It means 'Wonderful'." He replied.

Daniel nodded. "I thought so… thank you." He took his pencil out from behind his ear and scribbled something else on his red notebook. "Good. I'm almost done with-" he stopped once all the lights in the building went off. Daniel froze. "What happened?" he asked.

Someone screamed and darted for the door. Other followed closely behind. "Daniel Jackson," Felipe said standing. "We must get out of here now!"

Daniel stood up and shoved the notebook into his pocket, he grabbed his backpack, looking around curiously. "What's going on?"

"I do not know," Felipe said. "But if it's what I think it is, we must not be in here."

Daniel began to follow Felipe out of the room when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Daniel Jackson, are you forgetting about Major Carter and O'Neill?" Teal'c asked looking over towards the elevator.

"Oh no," he muttered, he turned to Felipe. "What about my friends?" he asked.

Felipe stopped. "I do not know- if they arrived at the top, they should be fine." He said. "Others will help them out of the building."

"And if they didn't? And if they're stuck in the elevator?" Daniel asked.

"Then it might be a while before we get them out. We must leave until we know that it is safe. Come!" he hurried towards the exit and motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to join him.

Teal'c turned on his flashlight he had pulled out of his pocket and made his way towards the elevators. Daniel hesitated then followed him. Teal'c shined his light onto the door. He handed it to Daniel to hold while he tried to push the doors open.

"Teal'c… what are you doing?" he asked looking around in the dark room. "You heard what Felipe said we have to get out of here! Sam and Jack are probably already out!"

"We do not know that, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said. He began to push; the doors opened slightly. Using all his strength to keep them open. "Daniel Jackson. Will you find something to put between these two doors?" he asked.

Daniel nodded and began to feel around for something. He found a thick book and hurried back to Teal'c. He slid the book between the two doors and backed up. "Okay, Teal'c." he said.

Teal'c let go, his arms instantly felt better. He took the flashlight away from Daniel and shined it up into the small space. "There it is Daniel Jackson." He said once his ray of light shined on the elevator shaft about fifty feet up from them.

"Teal'c, we don't even know that's them!" Daniel said. "It could be someone else in that car." He didn't want to believe Sam and Jack could be stuck and that they couldn't get them out.

"Either way Daniel Jackson… we have to get them out."

----

Jack kicked the elevator door again. "Can anyone hear me?" he shouted. He slammed his fist into the wall madly. He needed to get Sam out of here. And he couldn't. He kicked the wall in frustration again.

"Sir… p-please." A raspy voice said from behind him.

Jack turned around to see Sam's eyes opened again. "Carter!" he kneeled beside her. "Don't pass out on me again, okay? You're scaring the crap out of me."

"Sorry." She muttered. "It's s-oo c-cold," she said through her shivers.

Jack felt her forehead. "Carter, you have a really bad fever," he said. He took off his backpack and felt around. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, he pointed it to her face that was now bright red and covered in sweat.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut; the light was too much for her. "Sir… p-please."

"Sorry," Jack lowered the flashlight; he sat it on the floor sticking up so he could still see her face. He reached back in his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. "Carter, you need to drink some of this, okay?"

"Sir… w-water doesn't… sound g-good." She shivered.

"You have to drink some," He said. "That's an order." He moved closer to her and lifted up her head, he let the bottle touch her lips before he tilted it to let the water flow into her mouth.

Sam coughed and the water went everywhere. She groaned. "Sorry." Feeling even more embarrassed.

"It's okay, let's try it again, okay?" Jack raised the bottle once more and this time Sam didn't cough up the water. "Good." He said.

Sam's throat began to sting, but she said nothing.

Jack took the water bottle and sat it on the ground. He took out a clean shirt out of his backpack, and then lifting up the water bottle, he began to pour it on the shirt. In no time, the shirt was soaked. He wrapped it up and began to put it on Sam's forehead.

"Sir!" she said backing up as much as she could, which wasn't very far. "It's fre- freezing…"

"I know Carter," Jack said, he laid it all the way on Sam's head. "We have to get your fever down." He said.

Sam shivered again. She rubbed her arms with her hands trying to warm herself up. "It's so c-cold in here…"

Jack looked at her in concern, he was getting hot. He wanted to give her his jacket, but he had to get the fever gone, he didn't want her to get any warmer. Jack took the wet shirt off her forehead and began to wash her face.

Sam didn't like it, it made her feel colder, but she didn't say anything. She felt like she was back in Antarctica. Suddenly she groaned and grabbed her stomach.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

Sam leaned over and threw up into the corner of the elevator. "There goes… breakfast."

Jack sat next to her; he hesitated then cautiously put his arm around her shoulders. He moved some of her hair that was falling into her face. "Here, drink a little more." He handed her the water bottle.

Sam shook her head. "No, I c-cant s-s-s-ir." She shivered.

Jack sighed, he understood, but he knew she needed to drink. "Carter-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, the elevator began to shake, sparks flew from the top and sides. Jack automatically covered Carter. They felt themselves falling down… they hit the ground and more sparks flew. The screeching noise was almost unbearable. Something fell on top roof and made it crash down upon them.

Jack waited a second before lifting himself off of Sam. He looked up at the elevator; they had to be at least twenty floors below the first floor. Something was covering the top of the elevator, from what Jack could see it resembled a big block of concrete. "This can't be good…"

----

Thanks to SG-Fan who edited this (SG-Fan: You'd think she'd buy be coffee for doing this…)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the delay! I would have posted it sooner, but fanfiction didn't work for a while, and when it did I couldn't go on. But my sister's wedding is finally over! Yay! So hopefully that means more frequent updates! Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! I'm _so_ excited about this story! I hope you all continue to like it!

-

Ch 3: The Fever

Teal'c shined his flashlight onto the elevator shack above them. "O'Neill… Major Carter, can you hear me?" he called up. Hoping for an answer. There was none.

Daniel hesitated them pushed Teal'c aside, he leaned into the elevator thingy so that he was directly under the elevator shack. "JACK! SAM! Can you hear me?" he shouted as loud as he could. "Are you guys okay? Hello? Can-"

Suddenly the floors began to shake. Daniel began to lose balance and started to fall forward, down towards the bottom. Teal'c grabbed Daniel just in time and pulled him back. Big and small pieces of concrete from the top floors caved in on and around them and the two men were thrown from their spots onto the ground.

-

Daniel moaned and sat up. He sat there for a moment, trying to get used to the darkness once more. Then realized he didn't have his glasses on. He began to search around for them blindly in the darkness.

Teal'c must have known what he was trying to do. He shined his flashlight around them until he spotted the glasses. He reached down to pick them up; the broken lenses fell out and onto the floor and shattered into many more pieces.

Daniel turned to the sound of glass breaking. "Were those my glasses?" he asked.

"Indeed… I am sorry Daniel Jackson." Teal'c walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "Are you injured?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I think I'm fine. How about you? You okay?"

"I am fine." Teal'c answered.

"Good…" he said. "Sam and Jack? Do you know if they're…?"

Teal'c had not forgotten about them, he hurried to the elevator doors and looked up, they were no longer above them. He looked down, there it was, many floors down, the top of the elevator completely covered in concrete –look-alike-feel-alike pieces…

----

"Sir?"

Jack turned to see Sam's back still leaning against the wall, but she was slowly slipping to the ground. "Carter! Are you okay?"

Sam licked her dry lips. "I uhh- think…" she locked her eyes on her leg. "I…"

Jack followed her gaze; he stopped once he saw the blood on her leg. "Oh god!" he muttered hurrying over to her. A piece of concrete had fallen on her leg and cut it up. Badly. Blood was pouring from it. Jack quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her leg tightly. She winced but he didn't stop until he had staunched the blood.

Sam moaned. The pain was getting old very fast. "Sir… what… happened?"

Jack looked up at her. He pulled the jacket a little tighter, causing her to moan again. "Sorry Carter," he said. "I think our elevator dropped a couple dozen floors."

"That's… not good." She groaned again.

"Your leg doesn't look so good…" he added glancing back at her leg. Her face was sweating more then before. He began to clear an area on the floor so that it was free from 'concrete' and concrete dust. He then gently took Sam into his arms and laid her down on the ground.

Sam winced as he sat her down. She felt tears come to her eyes but she would not allow herself to cry. Especially not in front of her CO. "Thank you, sir."

Jack nodded. He reached into his backpack and dumped all the contents out from it and then lifted up Sam's head slowly and put it underneath it. He shoved the rest of the items in his pockets and in the corner of the elevator.

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir." She said again, how many times had she thanked him? She wondered. She couldn't remember. Things were beginning to warm up a little bit, she was no longer freezing, but just slightly cool. She swallowed and began to feel dizzy again, was the elevator spinning? No, it had to be her…

Jack picked up his wet t-shirt and wiped her forehead with it again. She was beginning to get a rash on her neck. "Crap." He muttered under his breath.

Sam swallowed again; her dry throat was hurting. She suddenly began to grow tired, she sighed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Carter?" Jack asked as her eyes closed. "Carter, can you hear me? Come on; do not fall asleep on me again… Sam…" He pleaded, slapping her cheeks lightly then harder.

There was no reply.

Jack sighed. What was he going to do?

----

"Sir!"

He turned from his useless meddling of the buttons on the side of the elevator and hurried to his second-in-command's side. "Carter?" He whispered, hoping the fever had broken. "Carter?"

She was shaking. "Ja-!" She screamed. "JACK!" her arms waved wildly in the air.

Jack touched her face and wiped away a few beads of perspiration. "Come on, Carter, wake up…" He slapped her cheeks again. "CARTER!"

"SIR, WATCH OUT!" She began shaking violently. "COME BACK! JACK!"

"Hey, hey," Jack said loudly. "I'm not goin' anywhere… okay? You're going to be fine-"

"NO!" She cried. "SIR!" Her voice broke. "Sir…" She whispered.

Jack sat next to her and lifted her head onto his lap. "Stop it, Carter! You're scari-"

For a brief second, her body stopped shaking "Jack…" She whispered. "Sir… I… love… you…"

Jack froze. "Carter?"

"You shouldn't have- I would give up my career- I-" her breathing was getting a lot worse, it sounded like she had run a hundred miles without stopping. "I would- I love- Jack! Do not leave me please Jack! I-… -Is it just an excuse? I care about you- sir!" she was gasping for air.

Jack stared at his 2IC carefully, what was wrong with her? What was she talking about?

"SIR! We- Pete no I can't marry you- I- AHH!" Sam began to cry harder. "Dad? Where's mom- **_Colonel_**!"

Jack stared at her helplessly. "Carter come on, wake up please." He shook her shoulders again. He felt a couple of tears well up in his eyes. "Damn it, Carter, WAKE UP! MAJOR, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"I didn't know- humming…" her head shook harder, but she had stopped crying. "I didn't say yes- I care about you- I love him- NO!" Her eyes opened, she sat up breathing heavily.

"Carter?" he asked. "Are you okay?" He stared into her eyes.

Sam rubbed her forehead. She slowly began to cry, burying her face into her hands in humiliation.

"Hey, it's okay." Jack thought about it for a moment before he put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay…"

Sam wiped the tears away. "What is wrong with me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"You're sick."

"So tired…"

"I know."

Sam tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry sir… " She gasped. "I- I don't know why I… said… what I did."

Jack squeezed her shoulders. "It's okay Carter," He said in a soothing voice. "This is not your fault. Got that?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

Jack felt her forehead again. "You still have a fever, " He informed her.

"I'm hot." She muttered. She slowly eased her way back to the ground; she had gotten to dizzy to sit up. She never remembered praying so hard for Janet to show up….

Jack took the damp shirt and bathed her arms and face. "It's okay, you're going to be okay soon, we'll be out of here in no time. I'm sure Teal'c and Daniel are trying to get us out right now…"

"I hope so…sir…" She whispered as her eyes drifted closed…

----

Poor Sam and Jack, they are kinda having a hard day… (No way!) Anyways! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a little difficult to write, and it didn't come out the way I planned… but hopefully it's okay!

SG-Fan edited this, thanks you wonderful, awesome sister,it's okay if I lie on here isn't it? Just kiddin' Morgann! (SG-Fan: Guys, I'm warning you..."Mental that one, I'm telling you.)

Well, I think you all know what I would say here 'bout reviewing...but I'm not going to say it! Ha! So there! ... I think I need more sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! I know I said I'd most likely update sooner, but our powers been off for the last two days… sorry! Anyways, I made this chapter EXTRA long just because I took longer then I should have to update… well, enjoy!

-

Ch 4: The Rescue

"Daniel Jackson! Teal'c!" Came a voice from the entrance.

Daniel turned and Teal'c shined his flashlight on the doors. "Felipe?" Daniel asked. "What are you doing here?"

Felipe looked out of breath, his clothes were torn and dirty. "We must go now! Before they come back! Come on! _Hurry_!"

"Who?" asked Daniel.

"I do not have time to explain! We must leave immediately!"

"We can't leave our friends!" Daniel cried. "We don't leave our people behind!"

"They will be dead, as will you if you do not come now! They'll be here any minute!" He looked back. Hundreds of villagers ran towards the path that led to the Stargate. "We can send you home."

"We are not going to leave our friends behind," Teal'c said firmly.

Felipe hesitated then came closer. "How can I be of assistance?"

"You're going to help us?" Daniel asked, rubbing his eyes.

Felipe nodded. "Yes, it was _our_ fault this… situation occurred- we ought to help. Now, what can I do?"

Teal'c bowed slightly to him. "Thank you Felipe."

Felipe nodded. "What-"

"What situation?" Daniel inquired, "What does that mean, Felipe? Jack and Sam getting stuck in the elevator?"

"There's no time to explain! If we want to get your friends out, we have to do it now!" Felipe replied sounding a little irritated.

"Have you any long, strong cord that we may use?"

Felipe nodded. "Yes, may I borrow your torch to fetch it?" he looked down at Teal'c flashlight.

Daniel pulled out his and turned it on. He handed it to Felipe. "Can I come with you?"

Felipe nodded and hurried away, Daniel followed closely behind.

"Can't you tell me what's happening while we help my friends?" Daniel asked.

Felipe sighed. "We have been enemies with the _Tenaha_ race for many years. However, we have never had anything like this happen before. They are attacking us."

"What? Why?" Daniel asked.

Felipe stopped at a door that looked like a storage closet you would find at the SGC. He quickly dashed in, a minute later; he came out with a long piece of what looked similar to rope. "We have been enemies for generations," he repeated, "But I do not know what started it. The war, I mean.-" he took off running back towards Teal'c again. "They wish to have this world to themselves… their population is growing, and they need more room. I'm not sure...we've wanted the same thing, but we did not attack their villages."

"They're starting a war?"

"Yes. Our people are fleeing through the stone ring, to a world that was once safe… and we pray it still is," As they neared the building that the elevator was in, he added. "Over three of our villages have been destroyed."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, knowing it was inadequate,

"It is not your fault." Felipe said. He found Teal'c shouting down the elevator room. "Here!" he said as he tossed Teal'c a piece of the rope. "I'll tie it here!"

Teal'c nodded and lowered the rope to the top of the elevator shack.

Felipe tied the end of the rope to a pillar that appeared strong. "All right here!" he said.

Teal'c nodded. "Very well, I will climb down."

"Wait!" Felipe called. "There's a lot of extra rope. We can attach it to a bag so we can pull up the blocks of… concrete, you call it?"

Teal'c nodded again. "Indeed…"

----

Jack laid his head against the wall. He was so tired. He looked at Sam who was sleeping on the ground. Sweating more then before, her whole body was red. And her arms were covered with rashes. And he couldn't do anything to help her.

Sam muttered something in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes again. Her leg was getting worse. Pain shot through it. She winced quietly as she moved it slightly.

"Carter?" Jack asked moving over to her. "How do you feel?"

"Um… I'm not really… sure." She said, not being able to make eye contact. Her eyes wandered around the room. "It's so hot in here…"

Jack looked down at her shirt; it was covered in sweat. He sighed. "Yeah, it is…" he looked up, why was it so hot? They remained in silence for a moment.

Something banged on top of the roof. Jack quickly stood up. "Hello?" he shouted. "Can anyone here me?"

Sam looked up at the roof, begging silently that someone was up there, trying to help them get out.

Something shook the elevator shack and sent a large piece of concrete tumbling down.

Sam gasped. Jack pulled her away right before it hit the ground, where her head once was. "Thank you, sir," she gasped.

Jack nodded and carefully sat her against the wall. He looked back up. "_HELLO_!"

There was a very faint reply. "O'Neill?"

"TEAL'C?" Jack shouted as loud as he could. "Is that you?"

"Indeed."

Jack let out a sigh of relief; he turned to Sam who was smiling. "I missed you, buddy!"

"As have I. O'Neill, you will want to move to the right corner of the elevator... it will be the safest place. I am trying to clear off the top of the elevator shaft so that we may get you out."

Jack nodded. "Okay!" he hurried over to Sam and sat down, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Teal'c's here."

Sam nodded ever so slightly. "Yes… sir." She swallowed and closed her eyes again.

"Carter?" he asked, knowing she most likely wouldn't wake up. He didn't bother to ask her again. He looked up at the roof. Dust shifted through the room…

Nearly twenty minutes later.

Teal'c removed the last piece of rock; he placed it on the side where the piles of larger cement rocks were. He poked his head into the elevator. "O'Neill, Major Carter, are you all right?" his eyes fell upon Sam who appeared to be asleep, her head was resting on Jack's shoulder.

"Carter's sick." Jack said. He turned to Sam and shook her. "Come on, Carter, it's time to wake up," She moaned but didn't move. Jack sighed and lifted her limp body into his arms, he walked over to where the opening was. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you again." He smiled. "Here!" he lifted Sam up carefully. "Careful for her arms! They have a rash on them, and her- her leg's bleeding."

Teal'c picked Sam up, and sat her down on the rocks; he wrapped the rope around her waist. "All right Daniel Jackson!"

Slowly Sam began to rise up the elevator 'room'. Jack climbed out of the shack. He hugged Teal'c. "Thank you!"

"We would have not left you, O'Neill." Teal'c said, sounding almost hurt that Jack would think such a thing.

Jack smiled. "I know that, we never leave anyone behind."

A few minutes later, Sam, Jack and Teal'c were all out of the elevator. Jack hurried over to Sam. Daniel was feeling Sam's forehead. "Jack, she's-"

"She has a fever, I know!" Jack said. "We have to go home, now!" he barked.

"What about her leg-"

Felipe stared at all of them sorrowfully. "I do not know if we can get her back though the stone ring."

Jack's head snapped up. "What?" he asked. "Why can't we?"

Daniel looked down. "Jack, this wasn't an accident… what happened. They're at war now."

"At war?" Jack shouted. "What do you mean at war? We have to get Carter help now!"

"Jack-" Daniel began to explain the situation as quickly as he could, and for him, that was really quick.

Jack only caught a word here and there, but he got the idea of what was going on. "Okay, okay!" Jack said holding his hands up as if surrendering. "How do we get home?" They all turned to Felipe.

"I-" He didn't have time to finish before the sounds of angry people running into the building were heard. "This way!"

Teal'c and Jack carefully lifted Sam up and ran to catch up with Felipe.

"In here!" he ordered, he opened a small door that blended in with the wall so much that Jack hadn't spotted.

Jack and Teal'c carefully shoved Sam into the small room, she groaned.

"Sorry Carter," Jack said, he waited for Daniel to come into the room, and then shut the door. It sounded as if a dozens people were firing staff weapons all over the building. Jack looked down at Carter. She was shaking horribly again. "Carter… don't do this to me again." He muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong with her Jack?" Daniel asked, staring at his friend.

"I don't know, Daniel!" Jack snapped. He knew there wasn't any reason to get mad at Daniel, but he was mad. Period. He was mad at himself, since he couldn't help Carter. Jack kneeled next to her. "Come on, Carter, wake up!"

"Help him! Sir! We have to get to the water!" Sam screamed. "WE-"

"Keep her quiet!" Felipe warned. "We must all be very quiet!"

Jack nodded; he hesitated before putting his hand over her mouth. Her words came out as a mumbled, they could barley hear them. "Daniel," Jack whispered. "Do you have any water left?"

Daniel nodded and quickly pulled out his water bottle. He handed it to Jack who quickly unscrewed the cap. He splashed it on Sam's face.

Sam's eyes opened, and Jack moved his hand. She coughed a few times and looked at her new surrounding. "Daniel?" she squeaked.

"Hey Sam, it's okay, we're going to get you home."

There was more staff blasting sounds.

"What's going o-on?"

"Shh, Sam, you're going to have to be quiet, we'll explain everything later, okay?"

Sam nodded slowly. "O-kay…"

Jack patted her shoulder. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Thank you, sir," she whispered before falling asleep once more.

Jack sighed and looked up at Felipe. "What are we going to do?"

Felipe swallowed. "I do not know." He said quietly. "I am very sorry we got you into this, O'Neill."

Jack normally would have told him it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel that is was his fault. "We just-"

"Need to get her out of here. I know," Felipe said. "They will most likely be out of the building soon."

"Yeah, 'bout that, what are they doing in here?"

"They are trying to see if there is any survivors, and if they find us, they will torture us until they find out where my race has went."

"Why?" Jack snapped. "Never mind, I don't want to know!"

"Jack…"

"Yes, Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing."

Jack sighed and rubbed his head, he was about to lose it, go crazy… bonzo, no longer in one's po- (A/N: Sorry! Had to put it in there!)

"Are you alright O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, standing as stiff as ever.

"I'm fine."

Felipe put his finger on his lip. "Shh…" They heard a lot of people running and shouting in another language, and then suddenly everything went silent. Felipe kept his finger on his lips. After another moment of silence he removed it. "Let's go."

Jack let out a breath he didn't remember holding. "We can go…?"

Felipe nodded. "Yes, but we must be careful." He looked at them all. "This could be very dangerous."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"Wait- how are **we going** to get through the Stargate?" Daniel asked, slipping back on his backpack, his zat gun in his hand.

"I don't know." Felipe mumbled.

"Could we not take them down?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't think so- most likely it will be well guarded. If we don't come up with something else." He slowly reached for the door handle and opened it. "Come on, let's go."

Jack nodded. He looked at Sam. "Teal'c put her on my-"

"O'Neill, let me carry Major Carter." Teal'c interrupted.

Jack hesitated before nodding, he was right. Teal'c was in better shape then him anyways. "Yeah, okay, just be careful- her arms!" he winced as Teal'c picked her up. "So, got weapons?"

"No. They would have already invaded the armory. We must leave soon," Felipe began to jog towards the exit of the building; he slowly and carefully opened the door. Sticking his head out to make sure the coast was clear. He signaled to Jack and the others that it was safe.

Jack nodded. "Let's go!" he whispered loudly. "Daniel! Give me your zat!"

Daniel quickly ripped open his backpack and pulled out his other zat gun out, he tossed it to Jack. He threw the backpack on the ground and followed Jack and Teal'c to the doors.

Jack had the zat in one hand and a 9mm in the other, ready to fire if he had to.

Felipe ran off the path and into a forest of bushes, he quickly ducked behind one, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel did the same. Sam moaned at the sudden movement.

"Careful!" Jack whispered, although he knew Teal'c was being as careful as he possibly could.

Teal'c inclined his head.

Felipe poked his head up above the bush and looked around. "Stay down!" he ordered. "I will return in a moment."

Jack turned to Daniel who had a better view then him. "Where's he going?"

Daniel shrugged.

Jack muttered something under his breath. "We're just supposed to wait here?"

Daniel shrugged again.

After two minutes of hiding, Jack was beginning to worry what had happened to Felipe. Should they go ahead and try to make it to the Stargate without him? Or wait and possibly get caught.

Daniel seemed to read Jack's mind. "I'm sure he won't be much longer, Jack, just give him a chance."

Jack turned to Daniel. "I can easily give him a chance, I just don't if I can let Carter give him one."

Daniel sighed and looked towards the village. "He's coming!" he whispered loudly. "He has something in his hands, I can't quite make it out… it looks like some kind of weapon."

Jack sat crouched down, on the dirt, behind a bush so he would not be seen. Jack slowly lifted up his head and peeked over the bush. "Alright!" he cheered under his breath. He looked over at Sam, who didn't look so good, of course, why would she? She was sick! "Teal'c? You ready to go?"

Teal'c nodded. He carefully once again gathered Sam into his arms, she moaned again.

Jack bit his lip so he wouldn't tell Teal'c to be careful.

Felipe dashed behind the bush Jack was hiding at. "They did not see me." He said, a little out of breath. He handed Jack a weird looking object. "I did not think I could get them. They are called 'Zenracks', they are a very popular weapons. I have managed to bring four of them."

"All right!" Jack said. He tossed Daniel his zat gun, and picked up the stick looking objects. "Okay, how do you work these things?"

Felipe picked one up. "Watch." He pointed it at a tree about twenty feet away from their position. He pressed a small button Jack hadn't spotted on it. Two tiny dart looking things shot from it, they hit the tree right in the middle. "You will be asleep for many hours if you get hit by one."

Jack nodded. "Works for me. Teal'c!" he crawled on his belly with two of the weapons in his hands. "Here." He handed him one. "Did-"

"Yes, O'Neill." Teal'c interrupted.

"Are you ready to go?" Felipe asked.

Jack turned to him. "You bet we are."

Felipe nodded. "Let's go."

----

Dum de da dum… okay! Another chapter over, a few more to go! Thanks y'all for reading this…

SG-Fan (who rocks) edited this because she's a VERY awesome sister… (Come on, I have to pretend I like her don't I?) Anyways, thanks Morgann!

Well, it's my fifteenth birthday tomorrow! Yay! Anyways, hoped ya'll like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing! Well, I wrote this chapter as quickly as I can! And it's a longer chapter too! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy it!

SG-Fan edited this, for lil' ole' me… aww, don't I feel special? Anywho, thanks Morgann!

-

Ch 5: The failed escape.

They snuck through the large green forest, trying their best not to be seen. It wasn't as easy for Teal'c, who was being extra careful with Carter in his arms. She was moaning and muttering under her breath, which caused them to be even more cautious.

Felipe glanced around cautiously, his gun aimed out a bush; after a moment of looking, he turned and nodded to Jack and the rest of them.

Jack nodded back; he motioned for Teal'c and Daniel to follow him. He began to crawl towards Felipe, wishing the bushes that filled the forest were taller so he didn't have to crouch down as much; it was really beginning to bother his knees. "Whatcha got for us?" he asked pulling his binoculars out of his pocket and began looking at them.

"The Stargate is not surrounded," Felipe said quietly. "No one is there."

Jack aimed his binoculars towards the Stargate. "Could be a trap," Jack muttered. "We need a distraction…" he sat there for a moment and turned to Teal'c. "Okay, Teal'c, as soon as I leave, hurry to the Stargate. Daniel you dial faster then you ever have before. Felipe, you can go with them." He began to slowly stand up.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Daniel asked, worrying he might do something foolish.

Jack turned back to them. "Saving Carter and the rest of you, now do as I said, that's an order!"

"But Jack!" Daniel complained.

"DO IT!" Jack shouted a little too loudly. He stood up and looked around, seeing no one there, he walked out of the forest of bushes and towards Stargate.

Daniel wanted to jump up and stop him from doing whatever he had planned on doing. But he knew that Jack wouldn't stop until Sam was okay.

Felipe on the other hand, couldn't watch Jack do this on his own. So he stood up and hurried over to him.

"What are you doing?" Jack snapped looking around. He didn't want anyone else involved with his plan.

"I could ask the same thing." Felipe replied.

"You-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, he heard something moving from behind him, he barely turned around. He saw the glint of weapons inside a clump of bushes near him. He pushed Felipe to go. "RUN!"

"After them!" one of the men shouted. Dozens of men hurried out from bushed and began their pursuit on Jack and Felipe.

"I thought you knew it was a trap!" Felipe shouted while running right behind Jack.

"I did!" Jack shouted back. The men behind them began to shoot at them. "Come on!" Jack ordered. He jumped over a fallen tree and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I can't!" Felipe shouted as he dropped to the ground.

Jack turned back and spotted him on the ground, holding onto his shoulder. The Colonel sighed, and ducked as shots were fired over his head. He hurried back to Felipe and grabbed him. He put his arm around Felipe and began to hurry down the path with him.

"I am truly sorry, O'Neill…" Felipe muttered.

"Just shut up right now, I don't want to hear any of your excuses." He looked down at his shoulder. "How is it?"

"I will live." Felipe replied simply. "We must hurry be-…fore…"

Jack looked ahead to see at least half a dozen people standing not to far from them, weapons aimed and ready to fire. "Holy crap."

----

As soon as Jack disappeared out of view with the men right behind him, Daniel jumped up and ran over to the DHD. He immediately began to dial earth's Stargate address as fast as he could.

Teal'c quickly followed. He looked around suspiciously, feeling as if they were not alone. "Daniel Jacks-" his voice could not be heard as the 'whoosh' shot out of the Stargate.

"Let's go, Teal'c!" Daniel shouted, feeling a little like a coward. Daniel was about to run through the gate when he realized that Teal'c was no longer following him. He turned around to see three men with weapons pointed at him as well at Teal'c. "This can't be good…."

----

Jack sat on a hard, cold floor in a cell type room, leaning against the wall. Felipe and another man he had yet to meet were the only other occupants. "How's the shoulder?" he scooted closer to Felipe to take a better look.

"It will heal." Felipe said. He turned and looked at Jack carefully. "I hope they managed to bring Major Carter home."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, so do I." He sighed slightly.

Felipe nodded slowly. "You have feelings for her, and yet you act like it is an evilness to have them. Why is that?"

Jack cocked his head and picked up a small rock off the ground. "Because… where I'm from, I can't have any feelings for her." He tossed the rock against the wall.

"And yet you do."

Jack looked away, embarrassed. "Yes, I do."

"Why does your planet not allow for you to have feelings?" Felipe asked; he could not picture someone telling him who he could like and who he couldn't.

Jack stood up and dusted off his pants. "Because they're stupid."

Felipe smiled slightly. "I concur. If we make it out of here, I want to meet this person who came up with this 'stupid' idea."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you'll be able to change it, huh?" he smiled fondly at him.

"I would try, for you." Felipe smiled back.

"Thanks, that makes me feel really special." Jack rubbed his forehead tiredly. "So, what are they going to do with us?"

Felipe stiffened. "They will question us, they will try and make us tell them where my race has went. If we don't, they won't stop there."

"Torture?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"Aren't you little Mr. Know-it-all?" a voice came from outside the door. Felipe and Jack instantly looked up. The voice chuckled and the door opened. "Hello, Felipe."

"Calvin? I should have known it was you who started this." Felipe said rudely. "Such a cowardly way, but then again, you are a coward aren't you?"

Calvin growled. "This was not my decision! This was a mistake!"

Felipe stared at him unconvinced. "Right. You just decided to attack us by mistake. How'd you work that out?"

"Be silent, Felipe." Calvin ordered. "This 'war' as some of your people call it, is a mistake. It was not supposed to happen."

"Well, it IS happening!" Jack snapped. "Whether it was supposed to or not, I really don't care, I just want out of here."

Calvin fell silent. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "Although if it were up to me, I would have."

Felipe rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." he muttered low enough that only Jack could hear him.

Calvin ignored him. "I hope they treat you well enough. I must go; I was not supposed to be here. They will get suspicious." He made his way to the door and knocked on it, a minute later it opened and Calvin quickly disappeared behind it.

Jack slowly turned to Felipe. "So…" he said in a to cheery sort of voice. "How do you know that guy?"

Felipe sighed and rested his head against the wall. "He- he is my brother, a traitor."

"Your brother?" Jack asked, disbelievingly.

Felipe nodded. "Yes, my family and I no longer consider him to be part of our family." He said ashamed. "He left us, so that he could join them… they were more powerful, he said."

They sat in silence before Jack decided to speak up. "Well, I'm sure he would-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before the doors opened, right behind it came three bodies. Jack looked down at the bodies and began to panic. "Teal'c?" he scrambled up onto his feet. "Carter!" he hurried over to the motionless figures.

Felipe followed Jack, holding his hurt shoulder in his hands.

Jack carefully rolled Sam's body over. If it was possible, she looked worse then ever before, as if she had been baked in an oven for the last three days. Jack didn't move at first, they should have made it though the Stargate! What happened? Why hadn't they? Jack touched Sam's forehead, thankfully her fever hadn't gotten any worse, but it hadn't gotten any better either.

Felipe touched Teal'c's arm, which caused him to jerk awake. He quickly sat up. "O'Neill?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy…. What happened?"

Daniel groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. "We were surrounded. There were at least a dozen men… I think. Right, Teal'c?"

"Indeed." Teal'c was already looking for a way to escape.

"Major Carter needs help badly." Felipe said, not taking his eyes off of her.

They all turned to him. "Thank you! I didn't know that!" Jack said rudely, he rubbed his eyes.

"No. You don't understand, I-… she- Major Carter has 'Wild Fever'." He said. They all stared at him blankly. "Wild Fever is the most deadly fever there is. My people used to believe that our ancestors were mad at us for not following the old ways, so they sent down a sickness to wipe us out. I don't believe that however, but many of my people do. Wild Fever is extremely contagious, as it is deadly."

Daniel looked at everyone. "Why haven't any of us caught it then? Besides Sam that is…"

"I have only heard of woman catching it before. I do not know why men do not." Felipe said.

"**_AHH_**!" Sam's screams filled the hall, as if she was being tortured. But what was going through her mind was worse then almost any kind of torture. "NO! Don't leave!" she sobbed. "Please! I- dad! Mom! Can- JACK! Sir-"

Daniel looked up at Jack, as if waiting for an explanation, knowing that he couldn't give him one.

"Carter, wake up!" Jack said, slapping her cheeks. He didn't know why, but he felt a little embarrassed about Sam calling his name. "Carter! I am ordering you-"

Even Teal'c seemed a little uncomfortable. "Major Carter."

"CARTER!" Jack shouted, panicking. This shouldn't be the way he remembered her by. But deep down inside, he had a feeling this might be the last time he'd see her alive, he didn't know why though.

"NO!" Sam sobbed, harder then ever. "NO! NO!" She began to roll around viciously.

"Carter! Knock it out!" Jack demanded, he carefully took her shoulders and held her down. "Come on, wake up!"

"Sam?" Daniel asked, holding back some tears. He crawled over to her and picked up her hand. "Sam?"

Felipe sat next to her, shaking his head slightly.

"No! This- HELP! AHH!" Sam shouted in pain. "Jack! SIR! S-"

The door burst opened and Calvin walked into the room, looking angry at first, but then anger turned to concern. He slowly made his way to look at Sam. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, trying to act as if he didn't care.

Felipe looked up at his brother madly. "She's dying." He snapped. "She has wild fever."

Calvin swallowed. "Oh." Was all he could come up with.

"SOMEONE!" Sam sobbed. "STOP! He- you- AHH!" Her eyes opened and she sat up, trying to catch her breath while crying.

"Hey, it's okay…" Jack said in a comforting voice. "It's okay, everything's going to be alright." He slowly put his arm around her shoulders. "Shh…"

Sam was beyond embarrassed, but she couldn't stop herself from crying, the harder she tried, the harder it came. What was happening to her? Why was it showing her the worst memories she'd ever had? Why was the pain so strong? Why was she so weak?

"Sam," Daniel said, he let go of her hand. "Do you need some water or something?"

Sam wiped away her tears and shook her head. "No," she muttered. "I…" she swallowed, her throat was to dry to talk. She grabbed her stomach.

Jack knew what was going to happen next, he pulled some of her hair out of the way while she threw up a couple of times. "You okay? Feel any better?"

Sam shook her head. "No." came a raspy reply. She looked at the mess she had caused in disgust. She placed her hand on her forehead and began to rub it.

"Got a headache?" Daniel asked.

She nodded slightly, not being able to talk.

Calvin looked at her. "I am sorry I cannot do anything for you." He said simply, he turned to leave.

"You can!" Felipe shouted. "You just decide not to!"

Calvin hesitated then quickly left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Sam groaned again, the pain was too much… she had no energy left to support her. She slowly began to slip backwards, she put her hand to the ground in an effort to stop herself, but she couldn't. Jack felt her slipping; he tightened his grip around her shoulder and began to slowly lower her to the ground. "Carter?" Jack asked.

"Sir…" came a raspy reply. "I… can't… move my… legs." She said between deep breaths. "Not at… all." She licked her already dry lips. "I… can't feel th-… them." She felt another tear escape her eye.

Jack sat there in shock, staring at her. Had she gone paralyzed? He turned around to look at Felipe for an explanation.

Felipe only shrugged. "I do not know why. None of my people had the same symptom."

Jack felt a small fire of hope inside him. "So, it's possible that this isn't Wild Fever?"

Felipe shook his head. "No, I am sorry, but it defiantly Wild Fever… but, your bodies are made differently, it could just be another side affect…"

The fire of hope was gone just as quickly as it came. "Okay… do you think that you can somehow talk your brother into letting us go?"

Felipe shook his head. "No."

Jack nodded. "Of course not," he muttered quietly.

"So how are we going to get out?" Daniel asked staring down at Sam. "Or, better yet, how are we going to get Sam out?"

"I don't know, Daniel!" Jack shouted. "If I knew, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"Sir…" Sam whispered. "Don't worry… about me, just… find a way out… and go."

"No, Carter, I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Sir you don't… I'll only slow you down." She whispered. "I-"

"Carter," Jack began, sternly. "I am not going to leave you behind. Never. Under _no _circumstances.".

"Sir… Daniel and Teal'c-"

"We will not leave you, Major Carter." Teal'c interrupted.

Daniel stared. "Sam, we don't leave each other behind. Never."

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you, guys, but-"

"Carter, I _order _you not to try and make us change out minds about that! Got it?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes 'ir."

Jack sighed; he closed his eyes for a second and leaned back against the cold wall. What was he going to do? He couldn't think properly. The only thing he could think of was getting Sam out as soon as possible.

"Jack, you okay?" asked Daniel, looking concerned.

Sam moved her focus to Jack, who was still leaning against the wall. "Sir?"

"I'm fine…" Jack said. "Just a bit tired, that's all… had a really bad day ya know."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

----


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! Now, I would have posted this sooner... if my dearest older sister who still lives in the house had the time to edit it when I was finished. (Breathes in deeply) Okay, anyways, thank you so much for the reviews!

(Beta: So tired… my apologies for all the mistakes… I tried to get most of them.)

Aww... poor Morgann, now I feel really bad...

SG-Fan edited this! (I forgot to put that in the last couple of chapters... oh well)

-

Ch 6: Interrogation

The door burst open, and Calvin along with two other men, entered the room. Calvin stared at Sam with pity in his eyes. He then looked at Jack; he reached out his hand and pointed at him. "Him." He told the other two men. They nodded and walked over to Jack, they grabbed his arms.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Daniel demanded. "What are you doing to him?"

They ignored him; they began to drag Jack towards the door. Jack didn't even put up a fight; he just let them take him.

"Sir?" Sam's soft voice called to him.

Jack looked back at Sam before he was dragged out of the room. "Take care of her," he told his team.

Calvin swallowed; he turned and left the room.

Felipe shook his head. "This is not good… this is not good at all."

----

The two men pushed, shoved and pulled Jack down the hall as quickly as possible. They arrived at a two-door entrance. Calvin then walked up to the doors and placed his hand on it. A minute later the doors opened and revealed somewhat large room with that was painted in red and gold. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. The room was empty except for a chair and desk that was in the middle.

"Nice place," Jack muttered as they pushed him towards the desk. "Could use a little more furniture before I could call it home."

"Silence." A man from behind the desk ordered. He stared coldly at Jack then looked up at Calvin. "And this is…?"

"This one is called O'Neill." Calvin answered. "He is the leader of the ones who tried to escape."

The man looked down at Jack once again. "O'Neill…"

"Actually, it's Jack… Jack O'Neill.."

The man seemed annoyed at Jack's outburst. "I am called Keegan, you will refer to me as only Keegan, is that understood?"

Jack nodded. "Only Keegan? … Just making sure I got that right."

Keegan stood up. "So… what are you doing here?" he picked up a piece of paper. "You are not from this planet."

"No, not exactly, from a little planet, far, far away." Jack said. "It's way out there, I don't think you've heard of it."

"That may be, but what is it called?"

"Well… people call it different things… it can be, home to one or… hell to the other."

Keegan slammed his fist on the desk. "I want a true answer!"

"Why?" Jack snapped. "Why does it matter where we're from?"

Keegan straightened. "You are not like us. You are more advanced. We would like to become allies."

"Allies?" Jack asked unbelieving. "Are you serious? You want to be allies with us? Why? Why would you want to-"

"Because, you are more advanced with us, together," the man's eyes glowed with fervor, "we could be strong."

"More like… _together_ we would conquer other worlds… is that what you mean?"

Keegan looked down. "I wish to speak to the leader of your world."

"Not happening." Jack said instantly.

Keegan cocked his head. "And why is that?"

"For one thing, we wouldn't want to be allies with someone who starts a war with its own people." Jack said. "And for another we-"

"We did not start a war between them! And they are not our people!" Keegan shouted.

"What are you going to do with us?" Jack asked.

"I will find out the information I need." Keegan said simply. "We do not want to harm our people, or their people. We simply want to run this world, is that so much to ask? All we tried to do was show them who was in control."

"By killing hundreds of people…" Jack shook his head with disbelief. "Right, I think they get the picture now. Now that they're all gone."

"That is why we need you." Keegan answered. "You know where they have gone."

"No, I don't know. But I do know that if you don't let me and my people go, people from our world are going to come and rescue us. In that process, many of your people could die. So, why don't you just let us go?"

"I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I do not make the decisions." Keegan said. "And even if I did, I wouldn't let you go, you are too valuable."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. Let the others that were with me go, and I'll do whatever you want me to do. Okay?"

Keegan shook his head. "I can make you tell me anything I want you to."

"No you can't. I've been under the worst pain imaginable, and yet I didn't tell a thing." Jack said, thinking back to all the times he had been tortured. "You won't get me to talk."

"You want me to let three of your people to go… that is not a fair trade." Keegan said.

Jack hesitated. "Okay… let Carter go, just Carter…"

"The sick one?" Keegan asked.

"Yes."

"Why would I do that? She is more valuable then all of you combined. And you have feelings for her."

"I care about what happens to her, yes, but I care what happens to anyone of my people!"

"But she is different. You have deeper feelings for her."

Jack didn't say anything. "What I feel doesn't matter right now. If it was Daniel who was sick, I'd do the exact same thing."

"Would you? You wouldn't try and get her home too?"

"Of course I would!" Jack shouted. "Please! Just… just let her go."

Keegan thought for a moment. "Bring the sick one here." He ordered the two men standing behind Jack. "Only the sick one."

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, instantly getting worried. "What are you doing?" he shouted.

Keegan turned to him with a smug look on his face. "You say you don't give into torture. Let's see if you do when we torture your friend."

Calvin looked up at up at that, anger flicking across his face before he masked it. Snapping his fingers, he turned and left the room with the two men.

"No!" Jack shouted. "What do you want to know?"

"Where have the others fled?"

"I don't know! I never did!"

"That is not the truth," Keegan said. "But I soon will know it…"

----

Sam lay on the cold ground that felt somewhat good against her sweaty back. Her eyes felt dry, but they were filled with tears. Where had they taken Jack? What was going on? These questions ran through her burning head over and over. What would they do with him? She swallowed, trying to get something down her dry throat. She looked over at Daniel and Teal'c, who were both leaning against the wall. Daniel seemed as if he was asleep. Teal'c seemed ready to jump up at any minute if necessary.

The door opened, shining a bright light into the room. Sam squeezed her eyes shut to block out the brightness. In walked the two men as before, along with Calvin. They headed straight for Sam, but Teal'c quickly stood up and blocked their way. "You are not taking Major Carter." He said firmly.

Daniel looked up at the men; he slowly made his way onto his feet and stood next to Teal'c.

Sam opened her eyes at the mention of her name. She slowly looked up at the men who looked ready to kill someone. "Teal'c…" she said weakly, "don't do something… stupid."

Teal'c looked down at Sam then back at the men. "Take me instead."

"He does not want you. Move out of their way or they will be forced to harm you." Calvin said, crossing her arms.

Teal'c still did not move. He wasn't about to let someone take Sam without a fight.

Daniel looked carefully at the men. "Leave her alone."

Calvin snapped his figures and nodded to the men. They looked up at Teal'c and quickly drew some kind of weapons out of their pockets. "Move now, or they will be forced into killing you."

Teal'c hesitated for a moment, then sighed deeply and moved to the side.

Daniel swallowed; he slowly took a couple of steps back. "I'm sorry, Sam,"

The two men quickly grabbed Sam's arms, causing her to cry out in pain. Since Sam couldn't hold her own weight, they began to, very painfully, drag her out of the room...

----

Jack sat on the floor, staring at his interrogator. He was sweating like he'd never sweated before. "I don't know where they went." Jack said, suddenly speaking after much silence. "I don't even really know their people! How should I?"

Keegan looked up from a piece of paper on his desk. "Felipe must have told you. Your friends were leaving through the Stargate. Felipe was not with them though. He must have given you an address."

Jack shook his head. "No. We were going to my home planet." He said. "Felipe never told us anything about their planet, only that they were going to it. If you want to know where they have gone so bad, why don't you ask Felipe?"

"All in good time," Keegan said. He heard the doors open; he looked up and smiled slightly.

Jack turned around to see the two men dragging Carter into the room. "Be careful with her!" Jack ordered. "Can't you tell she's sick?"

"You are under no condition to be telling us what to do," Keegan said sharply. "Bring her here."

The two men dragged her up to the desks and let her fall to the ground. Jack quickly scooted over to her, he pushed back some of her hair and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Sir?" came a faint voice.

"Carter," Jack answered, almost wishing she were unconscious again.

"Now…" Keegan began, gesturing for several men to pull Jack away from Sam. "Let's get back to business… tell me the planet's symbols or I will hurt her."

Jack looked up at him. "I don't know!"

"Sir… don't tell them… anything." Sam whispered.

"There's nothing to tell!" Jack shouted. "I have no idea what they are! You're wasting your time with me!"

"Perhaps, but I do not think so," Keegan assured him. "I think you will have much to tell me."

"Why do you want the symbols anyways?" Jack tried, hoping to keep his attention away from Carter. "You going to go to the planet and force them to come back here? So you can rule over them? No offense, but that seems a bit-"

While Jack was talking, Keegan nodded to the two men. They withdrew some odd looking weapons and pointed them at Sam. "If you do not tell me in five seconds, I will be forced into harming her."

"Hey! I don't know!" Jack shouted as loud as he could.

"Five… four… three…"

"No!"

"Two… one…" Keegan looked at Jack disappointedly. He snapped his fingers.

One of the men nodded. He fired the some-what looking weapon at Sam, causing her to scream out in pain.

Jack quickly tried to make his way towards her, but one of the men held him back by his shoulders. He struggled to get out of the man's strong grip, but failed miserably. "Let her go!" he shouted angrily. "Please! Let all of them go!" he didn't realize that a few tears spilled from his eyes. "She's not going to be any use to you. Especially not if you kill her."

Sam's eyes slowly opened. "Sir, we're not… leaving you behind." She muttered softly.

"Carter, you're still under my command. I am ordering you, if you guys get the chance to go… go."

Sam shook her head slightly, causing her to feel dizzy. "No, sir," She said firmly. "If you were in… my place and… me in yours, you wouldn't… leave me behind. Even if you were sick." She tried to sound as if she was stronger then she really was.

Jack knew she was right, but he wasn't about it admit it.

"This is all very touching, but it is leading us nowhere." Keegan interrupted. "Now, I will ask you again, where did they go? What planet are they on?"

Jack sighed in frustration. "You might as well kill me now, 'cause I have no idea. Ask Felipe!"

Keegan nodded slowly. "We will… in time. But he will most likely not betray his people."

"Smart guy," Jack muttered.

Keegan folded his hands. "I am losing the very little patience that I have with you, O'Neill."

Jack sat there in silence, staring at Sam. Her eyes were closed, probably because of the light in the room. Her leg was bleeding from, probably from when they shot her.

"O'Neill?"

Jack slowly focused his eyes on Keegan. "You… is it hot in here?"

Keegan nodded to the man holding back Jack's arms.

"No, seriously!" Jack said. "It's getting hotter, isn't it?"

The man behind him grabbed his weapon with one hand, and smashed it down onto Jack's head. Jack groaned and fell to the ground.

"Bring me the next one."

----


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really hope you guys don't hate me after you finish this chapter! But if you do, well... there isn't a lot I can do about that is there? Anyways, thank you for taking the time to review!

SG-Fan edited this... (Gives her a big hug) thanks!

Ch 7: Sam's Fate

Jack opened his eyes; his head was pounding and his stomach was threatening to empty its contents onto the floor. Groaning, he focused his eyesight on the figure leaning over him. "Daniel?" Jack mumbled, pulling himself to a sitting position. "Wh- what happened?"

"I was going to ask you that." Daniel said. "They just brought you back and took Teal'c, they didn't say anything. Where's Sam?"

Jack groaned again and rubbed his head. "God, how long was I out?"

Daniel shrugged. "… Three hours, give or take."

"Really?" Jack slowly sat up and looked around. "Is this room smaller then before?"

Daniel ignored him. "Jack, what's going on? What did they want with you?"

"They wanted to find out where Felipe's race went, so they could bring them back here and rule them. Stupid huh?"

"Yeah," Daniel rubbed his eyes. "I need my glasses."

"I thought something looked different about you."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah."

"You should get contacts." He began to look around the room once more. "Where's Felipe anyways? They take him too?"

Daniel nodded. "Not long after they took Sam."

"Oh…" Jack nodded. "Hey, what ever happened to that other guy? When we first came here."

Daniel paused. "I don't know." He looked around quickly. "Huh, that's odd."

"Mmm-hmm."

Daniel turned to Jack and began to look over him. "Jack, you don't look so good, what did they do to you?"

"The usual. They asked a few questions, I didn't know the answers, they shot Carter with an odd looking weapon, knocked me out… over all, it was a blast." He sighed and hit the wall.

"Is Sam alright?" Daniel demanded, concern written across his face.

"I have no clue." Jack replied. "Daniel, I don't know how to get us out of this mess."

"Jack, we haven't been in one situation where we couldn't think of something to get us out of it. It'll work out, I'm sure. We'll think of something, we always do." Daniel didn't sound convinced.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, well, there's always a first time for everything isn't there?"

Daniel nodded. "I guess."

"So, we just wait here I take it?"

Daniel nodded again. "That's what I've been doing all day…"

-

_Thirty minutes later… _

Jack checked his watch out of complete boredom. He knew not more then two minutes could have passed since the last time he checked. "What's taking them so long? Shouldn't they have asked enough damn questions by now?"

"I don't know Jack," said Danie. "It's not like I'm trying to hide something from you. I want out of here as much as you do."

Jack sighed loudly. "Sorry Danny-boy."

"It's okay, I completely understand." Daniel replied. "I'm… - you know, Felipe could be wrong about Sam. And if he isn't, she's stronger then most woman, she'll make it."

The door squeaked loudly as it opened, a bright light shined into the small, dark room. "Get in there." Someone shouted from hallway outside. Teal'c slowly walked into the room, looking tired and saddened.

"Teal'c!" Jack shouted upon seeing him. He quickly jumped to his feet. "You okay?"

"I am fine, O'Neill." He replied.

"Sam?" "Carter?"

"I am unsure. I think they may soon bring her back. She is of no use to them there."

Jack nodded. "That's good. So, they didn't believe you either?"

"I do not think Keegan wished to believe me."

"Yeah, I got that impression too." Jack said. "Okay, so-"

"Why didn't they want me?" Daniel asked. "Not that I have any particular desire to be questioned and tortured or anything. Just wondered." He added the last part rather quickly.

Jack shrugged. "How should I know?"

Daniel shot Jack a look before he looked over at Teal'c. "Did they hurt Sam again?"

Teal'c straightened. "Indeed."

Jack smacked his head. "And to think that I agreed we should stay for a few days… the SGC won't check on us for a while."

"Jack, this isn't your fault." Daniel turned back to him. "Maybe you can do something besides blaming yourself."

Teal'c looked over at Daniel and raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel… shut up."

There was a loud noise from outside the room, the door opened and in came tumbling Sam and Felipe. Jack was on his feet before you could say 'go'. He rushed over to them. "What- what happened? What's going on?"

Felipe sat up, holding his shoulder in his hand. "O'Neill. Prepare to leave."

"What?" he stared at Felipe, confused. "What's going on?"

Felipe looked down at Sam and swallowed. "They are going to let you go."

"What?" "Why?" Jack and Daniel asked at the same time.

"I convinced them… actually, more like bargained with them to set you free."

"Why would you do that?" Daniel asked.

"Because," Felipe replied, looking into Jack's eyes, "Because you have nothing to do with this situation. And I will not allow Major Carter to suffer the same fate my sister did. You will take her to your planet and get her some help before it is too late."

"Felipe what did you tell-"

"It is none of your concern." Felipe looked up at Daniel. "They will be here any minute to get you."

The door opened once more, in walked yet another man they hadn't seen before. "You four, up." He ordered.

Jack nodded to Teal'c; they gently lifted Sam from her arms and placed her on Teal'c's back for the second time that day. "Okay," Jack said, he turned to Felipe. "We'll be back to help you guys out of this, okay?"

Felipe shook his head. "Do not worry about us… we'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure." Jack muttered as he looked at the man standing in the doorway. "Okay, we're ready."

"Follow me." The man growled; he began to walk down the long hallways. Jack felt the fire of hope returning, maybe they'd get Carter home in time, and maybe Janet could save her… like the doc always did. They would get Carter come in time, and she'd live… she had too.

"Jack?"

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts. "Daniel?"

"Did you really mean it? That you'd sent teams to help them?"

"Yes, I meant it…" Jack said. "We don't know what Felipe had to do to make them let us go, all I know is, I want to return the favor."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah." He looked down at Sam. "Do you think we'll make it? I mean, the Stargate is about an hour away…"

"Then we run." Was all Jack said.

"Okay."

----

Unfortunately, the men guarding them didn't just let them go. They walked with SG-1, so even if SG-1 had wanted to run to the Stargate, they couldn't without getting shot. Jack was considering knocking out the men and just getting home.

Jack felt like jumping for joy as soon as he spotted the Stargate, not far from their small group. "Can we walk any slower?" he asked the guard, who was staring grumpily at them. When they didn't reply, he turned to Teal'c. "Need a break?"

"I am fine." Teal'c replied, although he didn't look fine.

"Sure you are…" Jack stared at Sam for a moment, and bumped into Daniel in the process. "Sorry." He muttered.

Daniel ignored it and continued to walk.

They arrived at DHD a couple of minutes later, Sam, who hadn't moaned, or moved for that matter, seemed to be waking up slightly.

"You. O'Neill. You dial your planet." The 'head' guard ordered.

Jack shrugged, not knowing why they'd pick him to do it – out of all of SG-1 he probably dialed home the least. He made his way over to the DHD, and quickly dialed earth's address, wishing Daniel could have done it – he was faster then him after all.

"O'Neill." The same guard said. "You go first."

"What?" Jack asked, as the 'whoosh' shot out of the Stargate. "No, let Carter go first."

"I have my orders, you will go first." The guard said once more, he walked up to Jack and grabbed him by the neck. Jack groaned as the man pushed him up the steps, when he was within two feet of the Stargate, he shoved him through…

Jack stumbled through the Stargate; he began to slowly roll down the ramp before he managed to catch himself. He looked up at General Hammond who was in the control room, he felt a since of relief wash over him. He was home… after a VERY long day. "We're going to need a medical team in here! Now!" he shouted.

They had to get Sam help, they didn't know how much time she had, or if their medicine could even help her, but he did know that Sam could hang in there until they figured something out. She had too.

Daniel followed Jack's tumbling pattern, he rolled into Jack and rubbed his head. "Jack?" he asked, it seemed so dark, probably because they were no longer outside, and because he still didn't have his glasses. "Sam – she had another attack, right before they pushed me through- she doesn't look good."

Jack's eyes widened, he quickly scrambled onto his feet, waiting for Sam to emerge from the Stargate. The medical team ran into the room, prepared as ever, they seemed to be expecting someone seriously hurt, but didn't see any signs of it.

By this time, General Hammond had made his way to the embarkation room; he looked from Daniel, who was still sitting on the ramp, to Jack. "What the hell is going on here Colonel? Where are Major Carter and Teal'c?"

As soon as he said that, Teal'c ran through the Stargate, a little off balance, as though he had been pushed. "O'Neill. They would not let Major Carter before me."

Jack began to worry again, for the millionth time that day. What if they didn't send her through?

"Colonel?"

Suddenly, Sam's body flew through the Stargate, knocking Teal'c over in the process. Although Jack didn't think it was possible, Sam's body was shaking worse then ever before. She was mumbling words that didn't make any since.

"Help!" Jack called to the medics. He gently rolled Sam off of Teal'c's legs. "Carter?"

"What happened on that planet, Colonel?" General Hammond demanded.

Jack watched as they loaded Sam's body onto the gurney… General Hammond's question ran through his head. "Uh…" he said a moment later. "We uh- Daniel?" he began to jog along side with the gurney as it left the room…

"Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked, still awaiting an explanation. He really wanted to know how SG-1 yet, managed to get into another mess, which he still wasn't entirely sure what it was yet.

Daniel looked up at him, not sure what to say. "Major Carter is sick, sir… very sick." He said, trying to concentrate on the question, while his mind wondered off into the infirmary. "We were held pris-… sir, can we discuss this at the briefing? I'd like to see how Sam's doing."

General Hammond nodded, realizing he wasn't going to get anything from the team right now. He turned and followed Daniel and Teal'c to the infirmary.

----

"How is she?" Jack demanded. Why wouldn't they tell him something? Couldn't they spare two seconds to tell him?

"Colonel O'Neill. I have to insist you leave this infirmary, now. Or I will have you thrown out of here!" Janet said, wearing a white mask over her face – obviously concerned that Sam's sickness could be contagious.

"But-" Jack began to protest.

"I'm serious, Colonel. Now!"

Jack turned to Sam who was being hooked up to several machines. It wasn't fair, why was this happening to Carter? Jack slowly took a couple of steps backwards, before turning around and walking out of the room. He spotted Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond hurrying down the hall.

"Jack!" Daniel called. "What's wrong? Why aren't you with Sam?" Daniel now stood next to Jack, about to walk into the room.

"Because, Daniel, they won't let me!" Jack snapped. "They won't let me…" he trailed off and focused on the infirmary doors.

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Colonel O'Neill." General Hammond said in a warningly voice.

Jack rubbed his head tiredly. "Sorry General, Daniel."

Although all three of the men knew that Jack had strong feelings for his 2IC, they had never seen him like this before. "It's okay, Colonel, you're under a lot of stress, I understand that. Debriefing will be in two hours, I'd like to see you all there." He said. "And I want the three of you to be checked out as well. I also want to know the status on Major Carter as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Jack mumbled. He watched General Hammond leave and massaged his neck.

Daniel sighed. "Something's wrong."

"Of course something's wrong Daniel! Carter's sick! Or have you forgotten?" Jack muttered tersely.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said calmly. "I believe you require rest."

"Teal'c, I am not in the mood!" The Colonel snapped.

Teal'c left it at that. For one thing, he knew Jack wouldn't listen to him until he knew how Sam was. And for another – he didn't blame Jack.

Jack knew he was taking his anger out on his friends, but he wasn't in the mood to apologize. He was about ready to burst through the doors when Janet came out, with an expression he couldn't quite read. But it wasn't a happy face – it looked somewhat scared and worried, like she didn't want to say what she was about to say.

"Doctor?" Jack asked impatiently. Why did all doctors do that to you? Stare at you forever before telling you what was wrong? Or wasn't…

Janet swallowed and looked down; she couldn't bear to look at their faces. "I uh- Major Carter…" she straightened herself up. Her voice came out cracked, as though she'd been crying. "Major Carter has slipped into a coma."

----

(Ducks from flying veggies) Sorry! I know- I'm such a mean author, that's what I love about being in control of the keyboard... lol!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now it's _kind of_ edited… mistakes are now mine… sorry for them. (SG-Fan)

Ch 8: True Feelings

_"Major Carter has slipped into a coma..."_

Her words stung as if a million bees had stung him. He couldn't believe it! Sam was in a coma? She wasn't that type of person that would be in a coma… people that were going to die went into comas. Sam was a young, strong woman, she couldn't be. He didn't speak for fear he might say something horrible – or worse, start crying.

After a very long and uncomfortable silence, Daniel decided it was time to say something. "What happened?" he squeaked, his voice sounded horrible, he was trying his best to hold back the tears that seemed to want to spill from his eyes.

"She uhh- we-…" Janet trailed off, she cleared her throat, determined to speak. "We think we found a cure, but it was too late- she had already slipped into the coma. She doesn't look good either. There is a very little chance that she'll... ever wake up." She turned to Jack. "I'm sorry."

Jack tried to keep all his anger bottled up, but he knew he was about to blow any minute. He turned and ran down the hall. Daniel called after him, but he didn't stop, he hurried into his office and slammed the door shut. He stood there, looking at his surroundings; he walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper on top of a large stack.

He stood there, breathing heavily before grabbing the whole stack of papers and throwing them all over the room, he kicked his desk as hard as he could, causing the printer on top to fall off, but he didn't care. Jack grabbed his head, this shouldn't have been happening, not to Sam. He whacked a lamp off his desk and it shattered to pieces as it hit the ground.

He heard the door open; he turned around about to yell at the mysterious guest to leave him alone when he saw General Hammond standing there, examining the disaster. "Colonel O'Neill…" he said kindly. "Dr. Fraiser just told me what happened… I'm sorry, I know how important Major Carter was to you and to the SG-1."

Jack didn't want to hear the 'I'm sorry' crap. The only thing he wanted to hear was she was going to wake up. "Thank you, sir."

General Hammond cleared his throat; this was hard for him as well… Samantha Carter was like a daughter to him. "Colonel, you and the rest of your team still need to be checked out, to make sure you don't have it."

Jack nodded. "Yes sir." He looked at the mess once more and then walked out the door.

"I'll have someone come in and clean it up for you Colonel." General Hammond said, shutting the door.

Jack looked back at him. "No need for that, sir. I'm not finished yet."

----

Jack sat on an infirmary bed, while Janet gave him a complete medical exam. After half an hour of being poked, prodded and having her damn penlight in his eyes, he was allowed to leave. Jack hopped off of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head – he turned to Sam, who looked horribly pale. Jack looked around the room – Janet had left, he was the only one in the room, unless you count the couple of cockroaches, well, and Sam.

He walked over to her bed; a chair was already pulled up next to it. He sighed as he came closer, he wasn't a crying sort of man, but he was forcing himself to keep the tears back now. Maybe this was the time she wouldn't pull through. He sat down next to her; picking up her hand, he began to rub it softly.

"Carter?" he called softly. "Carter, this is no time to be sleeping, come up, wake up. Who knows what mess Daniel's getting into? Siler, no doubt, is going to break a leg or something if you aren't there to help him with whatever it is he needs help with…"

But there was no reply from Sam; the only sound in the room seemed to be from the beeping machine next to her.

Jack let out a long breath. "This shouldn't have happened to you." He said after a couple minutes of silence. "We need- Earth needs you. We can't survive without you… I know I can't. I need you… Sam, Sam _I _need you, you have to wake up." he looked down as he spoke.

"Jack," a soft voice said from behind him.

Jack turned slightly; in the corner of his eye he spotted Daniel standing there. "Oh, hey." He sat up straight, as if nothing was wrong.

"Jack, why didn't you tell her all those things when she needed to hear them?" he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the two of them.

"Daniel, I want you to stay out of this, got it?"

"Not this time, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "You've been in love for years! You both deserve each other! But you won't see past the stupid rules the Air Force made! You only admit your feelings when there's a chance that she… that she…" he trailed off.

His words stung, but they were all true. "Daniel" Jack began, "it isn't that simple. She has a right to any life she wants, if she wanted me… she would have had me by now."

"No, now that's where you're wrong." Daniel said. "Sam would give up her career in an instant to be with you. She told me so, about a year ago… I don't know how two people who are so in love as you guys are… would let work get in the way of your feelings."

"Daniel…" Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to talk about this, okay? I understand what you're doing, but this isn't the best-"

"This is the _only_ time you'll listen to me, Jack! Any other time you'd already have left!" Daniel looked down at Sam then back to Jack. "I think I know what your problem is."

"Yeah? And what's that, Daniel? Please, enlighten me." Jack motioned for him to start talking.

"I think you're afraid to love again. I think you're afraid to ever get married again… after what happened with Charlie, you couldn't bear the thought of something like that happening again. You-"

"That's enough." Jack interrupted loudly.

"- think what happened-"

"DANIEL!"

"-was your fault, Jack, you-"

Jack turned around quickly and stormed out of the room.

Daniel turned and stared at Sam. "God! Why does he have to make life so difficult?"

----

Okay, I know, it's a short chapter compared to all my latest ones, but I thought this was the best place to leave it… anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed it, 'cause that's all that counts.

SG-Fan edited this, Wahoo! (I did, I really, really did.)

... de, dum, de, do... hey peoples! You're still reading this! That bored? Well, you could always... review ya know! (wink)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or anything like that. I didn't have a whole lot of time to write it, so I kind of hurried through it. But next time I'm going to take my time and hopefully write a really good chapter that everyone will enjoy!

Thank you, Morgann, for editing this, you're so awesome!

Ch 9:

Jack ran his fingers though his hair; it was a habit he was alone and trying to think. He had to let Jacob know- soon. Mark deserved to know… but what would they say? 'Hey, Mark, your sister's in a coma, sorry you can't visit her'? He stood up, pacing up and down the room – he stopped for a moment and hurried out of the room.

He jogged down the hall until he reached General Hammond's office; he stopped and thought for a moment before he knocked.

"Enter," came the voice from inside. Jack turned the door handle and walked in. "Colonel," the General said, standing up. "Good to see you, we just contacted Jacob…" he saw the look on Jack's face. "what can I do for you?"

"Sir, in the debriefing I told you about Felipe, and how he got us out. Sir, I promised him that I would bring a couple of teams and get him out of there. If not for him, we wouldn't be here… sir."

"Colonel," Hammond began slowly, "I know you feel obligated to him, but I can't send a couple of teams to that planet. You said so yourself, they have heavily armed. And we know nearly nothing about this _disease_ Major Carter contracted. I'm sorry."

Jack hesitated then asked, "Then… sir, let me go. I'd like to keep my promise to him. Who knows what he had to do, or trade to get us out of there."

"You know I can't authorize that."

"Sir, please."

General Hammond was quiet for a minute. "We can send a UAV to see-"

"Sir, what good is that going to do?" Jack cried.

General Hammond gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack looked down. "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Jack walked out of the room.

----

_Beep, beep, beep…_ the noise was driving him crazy. That was the only sound he had heard in the past hour. Daniel sighed and adjusted his grip on his friend's hand. "Come on Sam, you just have to wake up." Daniel pleaded. Sam was like the sister he never had; in fact, SG-1 was like his family he never really had. He sighed.

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel glanced back. "Hey Teal'c…" he said, wiping away a stray tear. "You guys contact Felipe's planet?"

"No," Teal'c replied. "We were unsuccessful. The planet's Stargate will no longer lock." He sat down on the chair next to Daniel.

"Have you seen Jack anywhere, Teal'c?" Daniel asked feeling a little worried about his friend. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Nor have I." Teal'c replied.

"Do you think he went home? I wouldn't think so, but, this hasn't exactly been the best day for him."

"I do not think so. I believe he just wishes to be alone." Teal'c folded his hands.

"That may be, but… I don't think he-"

"Hey, will you two quit talking about me as if I'm not here?" a voice asked from behind him. Their heads quickly whipped around, finding Jack sitting on a table in the dark corner of the room. "It's very touching how you feel about me though, oh, and Daniel? I'm making sure Sam holds you to that promise, you know, the one about you doing anything she wanted…"

"Jack… how long have you been sitting there?" Daniel asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh…" Jack hopped off the desk and walked into the light, he looked down at his watch. "Uh, a couple of hours or so, before you got here and began promising stuff to Carter if- I mean _when_ she wakes up."

Daniel smiled, glad that at least Jack's odd since of humor was back. "Well, just don't tell her that I promised to try a bowl of blue jello, okay?" Daniel could swear he saw the smallest smile spread across Jack's face.

"Well, I guess I don't want to put you through that torturous stuff." Jack shoved his hands into his pockets; he looked down at Sam and swallowed. "She looks pretty like that, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does." "Indeed." Came the two replies.

Jack nodded. "Yeah…"

They all turned to Sam, and sat there in silence… well, except for the beeping noise...

----

"Off-world activation!" Walter's voice shouted through the intercom. Jack had no doubt on who it was… Jacob. Sam's dad would no doubt have it in for him, he would be furious at him, how dare he let his daughter go into a coma! He could hear it now. Jack stood on the edge of the Stargate, arms dangling loosely at his side.

"Jacob…" Jack greeted as the elderly man walked through the gate. "Long time… I only wish this was under better circumstances."

Jacob stared at Jack. "What's wrong? They just sent a message telling me to come as quickly as possible. What's up? Did Daniel get some alien language downloaded into his head?"

Jack stood there, shocked. They hadn't told him? He looked up at General Hammond who waited in the control room. "No one told you a thing?" he asked as he turned back to Jacob.

Jacob shook his head. "No, now, what's wrong, I was on a very important mission when-"

"Sam's in a coma." Jack said with a voice that only people who knew him would understand. Jack knew that it might not have been the best way to tell Sam's dad, but he didn't know an easier way.

Jacob continued his speech; the words Jack spoke hadn't clicked yet… "I hear- ... what did you say?"

Jack swallowed; he _so_ did not want to repeat those words. "Carter is in a coma."

"In a…" Jacob froze. "A coma? No- what- how- what the hell happened!" he demanded as he hurried out of the room, with Jack right behind.

But Jack didn't tell him how, he didn't even follow him into the infirmary, he broke off and headed to his office. He found it relatively clean. General Hammond must have ordered someone to clean it up. He couldn't bear to face Jacob right now, he'd let him blow up at someone else first… but he didn't blame Jacob if he hated Jack from now on. He was the leader after all, he should have tried harder… right?

He sat in his office alone, for a long time, he wasn't sure how long exactly, he was about to get up when the door opened and Jacob entered the room. Jack quickly stood up, not sure what to say. But he didn't have to say anything – Jacob's eyes were filled with tears, he walked over to Jack and hugged him.

"Oh my God, Jack," he muttered, not allowing himself to talk regular. "Sam…" he let Jack go. "I can't believe this is happening to her, not after her mother… oh God, how are you taking this?"

What did he mean? How should he be taking this? Jack hesitated before deciding what to say. "How do you think I'm taking it? I'm her CO for cryin' out loud! I feel as I would if it was Daniel! She's a very valuable member of my team."

"Jack, it's okay, I know all about how you feel about my daughter, and I'm glad it's you and not some kind of creep. Not to mention, I can trust you to not break her heart, and-"

"Jacob! What in the world are you talking about?" he never made a good liar.

"Jack, don't try and fool me, George's been filling me in ever since the Zay'tarc incident."

Jack felt like storming over to General Hammond and demanding to know exactly what he'd been telling Jacob… but he could only guess. "Jacob, it's not what you think."

"Oh, I think it is, Jack," Jacob crossed his arms and glowered. "I think you're in love with my daughter but you're not about to sacrifice yours or her career."

"It's not like I wouldn't give up my job!" Jack snapped. He realized he just admitted to what Jacob had been saying. "Jacob-"

"Jack, I have no problem with it. But I am going to warn you, if you ever hurt my daughter. I will kill you, and don't you think for one second that I can't, just because of my age."

"Well, I can't give my job up if she doesn't wake up…" he muttered softly. "She's just gotta wake up."

Jacob bowed his head and his eyes glowed. "Jacob is having a very difficult time with this, as I am sure you know. He has his doubts whether or not she will wake up."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know…" he began to feel uncomfortable around Jacob; his stare was really starting to bug him. There was an awkward silence before Selmak spoke once again.

"We will leave. It is nice to see you again, Colonel O'Neill." He turned and left the room without another room.

Jack sighed and plopped into his chair, what was he going to do?

----

Jack pushed his chair closer to Sam before he sat down. He picked up her hand and slowly began to rub it. He looked up at her face and began to feel guilty all over again. It had been exactly one day since Sam was sent flying through the Stargate. "Carter," Jack said softly, knowing Janet was in the room, not too far away. "Carter… please refresh my memory, I do'ot remember telling you that you're allowed to slip into a coma…"

From two beds over, Janet smiled at her friends. She wished she could give them what they wanted, but she couldn't, the only thing she could do was keep Sam alive. Janet turned on her heels and walked away, causing Jack to look back to make sure she was really gone. He turned back to Sam.

"Hey, but then again, I never said you couldn't. And you're really good at doing twisting my orders, or finding a way around them, aren't you? Well, as soon as you wake up, I'm going to have to order you not to slip in a coma, how does that sound? I've already ordered you not to die…" he looked down at her hand he was rubbing softly. He wiped away a tear that had fallen on it. "See what you've done now Carter? You got me all tearing up. That's not nice, ya know."

He sighed once more. "Carter… we all need you, you're scaring the crap out of me, which not be such a bad thing, but you're doing it in a way I don't like. Not at all." He let go of her hand and leaned back, raising his arms over his head to give them a stretch. He picked up her hand once more and squeezed it. "Car- Sam, Sam if you can hear me somewhere in there… wake up."

Jack began to get a little comfortable in his chair, he grabbed a pillow off the bed next to Sam, tucked it behind his back, and slowly, he drifted off to sleep…

----

"Jack," Daniel's voice called softly, as if he wasn't quite sure that Jack was awake. "Jack, I need to talk to you."

Jack slowly and tiredly opened his eyes, to find Daniel's face about three inches away from him. He quickly jerked his head back. "Whoa! Danny-boy, a little space next time, huh?" he looked over at the now empty bed next to him and stood up quicker then anyone could have. "Where's Carter?" he demanded, turning to Daniel. "Where the hell is she?"

"That's what I was going to tell you, you were asleep through the whole thing, I guess you needed it..." Daniel said, he looked down and then back at his friend. "Sam… she's gotten worse, she's been moved to urgent care… Jack, she has a breathing tube now, she can't breathe on her own." He swallowed. "Right now… Jack, she's not there, without the life support, she'd be gone."

Jack couldn't believe how calmly Daniel was saying this. This was Carter they were talking about! If anyone could survive this, she could. "When?" He'd slept through the whole thing? Normally he would have woken up at any sudden noise, he was trained to…

"About twenty minutes ago, Jack, no ones allowed in her room right now." He said as Jack began to walk away. "They won't even let Jacob or General Hammond…"

Jack began to rub his forehead viciously. "No, no, no!" he muttered loudly.

"Jack," Daniel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You-"

"Daniel!" He warned before turning around and marching out.

----

Jack stepped off the elevator and hurried down the halls. He reached the corridor Sam's room was on and slowed down. Jacob was sitting outside her room. Jack had never seen the Tok'ra looked so haggard. He peered into the small window, but he couldn't see Sam, she was on the other side of the room.

"Jack," Jacob said softly, his voice coming out scratchy, "She may not make it."

Jack turned to him, almost shocked that he would say anything like that. "Sure she will," he said, "she always does, doesn't she?"

"Jack, this is different…" he looked up at him. "Dr. Fraiser said the chance of her waking up is one in a million."

Jack froze. "Well then," he managed to get out, "she'll just have to be that one then, won't she?"

Jacob shook his head. "You can't just will things to happen, Jack. Sam might be strong, but even the strongest man on earth probably wouldn't come out of this."

Jack stood there, breathing heavily. "Yeah," he muttered quietly, he walked over to the empty chair next to Jacob and sat down.

"Jack," Jacob spoke after a couple minutes of silence. "Dr. Fraiser told me, that if she doesn't wake up in the next few days, she's definitely already gone." He was quiet again. "That machine's the only thing keeping her alive right now."

"Jacob, some people have woken up from this kind of coma."

Jacob shook his head. "Not enough."

Jack glanced over at him, it sounded as if Jacob had completely given up on his daughter. Jack wasn't about to do that. He knew Sam, he knew her better then he should, but still, he knew her. He also knew, she could pull through if she really wanted to. But what if she didn't want to? What if she decided to just leave them all? Jack swallowed nervously at the thought.

A minute later, Janet walked out of the room, sorrow etched on her face. She turned to Jack and Jacob and shook her head. "No difference," She said softly. "But you can see her now."

Jack looked at Jacob, who was already getting up. Jack continued to sit; he would let Jacob visit his daughter privately before he saw her. Jacob looked back at Jack and motioned him to follow. "Come on," he said, before walking into the room.

Jack hesitated before standing up; he glanced back at Janet who stared up at him sadly. Jack walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you did everything you could."

Janet nodded through her tears. "Yes, sir. But it doesn't see like enough."

Jack squeezed her before he let her go. "I'll see you later doctor." He said softly before he walked into the room.

Janet nodded and wiped away a couple of tears…

-

As Jack entered in the room, he slowed as soon as he saw the breathing tube attached to her mouth. That had confirmed it for Jack; reality was sinking deeper. He felt a bead of sweat drop from his forehead; he quickly wiped it away.

Jacob turned to Jack as he walked to Sam's side. "She still looks beautiful doesn't she?" he asked kindly.

Jack looked up at him, feeling awkward, not sure how to reply. "Um, yeah, she is." He cleared his throat. "Jacob…"

"Yes, Jack?"

Jack was suddenly unsure what he was going to say. "Uhh- what are you going to tell Mark and his family?"

Jacob sighed, as though he'd thought about it. "I don't think I am. Not now, if she doesn't make it out of it, well, then, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No. I guess you wouldn't." Jack shifted uncomfortably.

Jacob turned to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you," He said quietly before he exited the room, leaving Jack alone with his comatose daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for the kind and helpful reviews and messages! I decided to write this chapter a little differently then I was going to do, but hopefully, you all like it. Anyways, SG-Fan took time off from her stories, again, so thanks Morgann!

A/N: Any medical stuff that is wrong, I apologize for.

Ch 10: As the days go by...

Three days slowly dragged by and there was not the slightest difference in Sam. General Hammond had been talking to the President almost every hour. Jack hadn't actually slept in the seventy-two hours; he wanted to spend as much time with her as humanly possible.

Janet walked into Sam's room, as it was now called, not surprised to see Colonel O'Neill there, holding her hand. At first every time she walked into the room, he'd drop it, now he didn't even bother to. She was about to order him to leave, to try and get some rest, but she knew he wouldn't, unless she gave him a sedative, which she was seriously considering.

"Good morning, Colonel," She said as she walked over to Sam and began to check for anything new, although she was about one hundred percent sure there wasn't.

Jack looked up at the doctor; under his eyes he had dark circles from lack of sleep. "Mornin'," He said simply. "Any change?"

Janet quickly glanced back before continuing her work. "No, sir. Not that I can tell." She sighed and turned around, facing him. "Colonel, I just finished having a conversation with General Hammond."

Jack swallowed nervously, her tone didn't sound like the normal cheery tone she had before she jammed him with a needle. "And… what he say?"

Janet glanced down, remembering the conversation…

_"Sir! That's outrageous!" Janet spat angrily. _

_"Doctor, I agree with you. But you said so yourself, that Major Carter is not going to wake up- that she is being kept alive solely through those machines. The President thinks we should just let her go…" General Hammond said, his voice forced into being calm. _

_"But sir-" _

_"I know, doctor!" General Hammond snapped. "I think of Major Carter as my own daughter, it wasn't my choice, it was HER fathers…" _

_"But… he would have said no, sir." _

_"I know that doctor, and he did. But he came by earlier, and decided to eliminate the life support. We'll be cutting it off tomorrow." _

_Janet choked back a sob; Sam was one of her best friends. How would Cassie take this? How would SHE take it? "Yes, sir." She said barely audibly._

_General Hammond nodded sadly. "That's all. Dismissed." _

"They're terminating life support?" Jack shouted, not believing it. There was no way they would do that… was there? They wouldn't kill Sam! "They can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but they can."

Jack shook his head. "No, they can't, I won't let them!" he rushed out of the room before Janet could call after him. Down the corridors he ran as fast as he could, he stopped as he came to General Hammond's office, he yanked the door open madly and stormed in there. "You are not going to kill Carter."

General Hammond looked up from the phone, as soon as he saw Jack he cleared his throat. "I'll call you back… thank you Mr. President." He hung up and turned to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, I know you may think of it that way, but the fact is-"

"The fact is that you're going to kill her! After all she did for you! For this planet! You're going to kill her!"

"Jack," General Hammond said sternly, "I know what you must be going though, but-"

"General! You have no idea what I am going through! You wouldn't be flipping the switch if you did! You wouldn't be so damn stupid to think she won't wake up!" he breathed heavily. "General."

General Hammond sat there, his eyes focused on a piece of paper in front of him. "Jack, this isn't easy for me."

Jack hesitated. "Sir, if you're going to do this. I would like to hand in my resignation."

"Can't let you do that, Colonel. You're under a lot of stress right now. I would like you to talk to Dr. Mackenzie."

"Sir, I think I'm able to make up my mind, no matter the circumstances," Jack snapped.

"Sorry, Colonel, I'm not accepting it yet. If you can come back in a week and still want to retire…" He looked up. "You'll have your wish."

Jack stood there angrily, not knowing what to do. He was one step away from kidnapping Carter. Finally, he turned around and stormed out of the room.

-

Jack reached over and picked up Sam's hand. He sat in his usual chair, next to her bed. "Sam?" When did he start the habit of calling Sam anyways? "Sam, if you're really in there somewhere… they're going to take you off of life support. They're messed up; I know you can pull through… I tried to convince General Hammond, but he's already got his mind made. God, you've been in this thing over four days now."

He sat there for ten minutes, with no reply. Even though he knew there was only a slim chance of her ever waking up again, there was always the hope that something would happen. He sighed and stood up. Memories started flashing through his mind, smiles, laughs and happy times. The time she had put a splint on his leg lingered for a while. But the memory that stuck out most was from the time-loop, when he had resigned just so he was allowed to kiss her.

Jack licked his dry lips, unsure of what to say next. "I uh- it's like they don't think you'll ever wake up. But I do, Sam, I know you can do it. I know you can hear me, I just know it. Please Sam, I don't want to lose you, I think I've lost enough in my life, don't you? Just… don't leave me, okay? Maybe Daniel's right, maybe I am afraid to love again. But Sam, if you don't mind an old man like me, I'll-"

Sam interrupted him my moaning slightly, she shifted her head.

Jack froze. "Sam?" his heart began racing, he felt hope come back into his life. "Sam- Carter? Hey Carter, wake up, and that is an order!" He turned and looked around the room for someone, anyone. "DOC!" He shouted before he turned back to Sam. "Hey, you inside there… wake up." He shook her hand that was still in his slightly.

Sam moaned again and this time shifted her whole body, she muttered something under her breath that Jack couldn't understand.

"DOC!" He shouted once more, getting worried that the doctor wasn't in hearing distance. "Hey, Carter, I am ordering you to wake up. Right now!"

There was the quietest reply that Jack could barely make out. "Yes 'ir."

Jack's heart was pounding loudly, no one could be happier then him at this moment. "Carter, wake up," Jack ordered, shaking her shoulders now.

Sam's eyes slowly opened, before shutting instantly, it was too bright for her, she tried again and began to blink rapidly, trying to get used to the light. "S-sir?" she managed to get out, even with the breathing tube.

"Carter!" he said through his tears, he leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I knew you could pull through. I knew you could do it."

Sam, who was obviously clueless what was going on, or had been going on for the last couple of days, stared tiredly at Jack. How did they ever get out? What happened to them? What was going on? Questions ran through her head.

"Carter, don't talk now, I'm gonna get Janet," Jack said with a small smile, he squeezed her shoulder tightly before hurrying out of the room.

Sam looked around her surrounding, she could tell she was home, but she didn't know how. Where were Daniel and Teal'c? Were they okay? Did they get out safely? … Why did Colonel O'Neill have tears in his eyes?

"Sam!" Janet said as she entered the room, from her voice, Sam could tell that Janet was shocked to see her. "Oh my god…"

"Janet?" she said, her voice a little louder then before. "Wh-"

Janet hurried over to her side; pulling out her penlight she flashed it in Sam's eyes. Sam jerked her head away from the sudden brightness. "God!" she grabbed her forehead.

Janet, who was still in shock, cleared her throat. "Sam, what is the last thing you remember?" she asked as she began to remove the breathing tube.

Sam hesitated, although she didn't know why. Should she know more then what she remembered? "I was uh- the last thing I remember was… being in the elevator, it was stuck…" she looked at Janet and Jack's faces. "What? What happened?"

"You don't remember anything after that?" Jack asked. "You don't remember Teal'c saving us and getting us out of there? Then getting-"

"No." Sam said shaking her head. "What the hell is going on?" she rasped, "What happened to me? Where are Daniel and Teal'c? Are they all right? Did they get out of the building safely?"

"Sam, they're fine, I need to know how _you_ are. Anything hurt?" Janet dropped her penlight back into her chest pocket.

"My head," Sam replied simply. "Can someone please fill me in?"

Jack looked at Janet who slightly nodded. He gave out a loud sigh before starting. "Like I said, Teal'c came to our rescue. We tried to make a break for the Stargate and failed. Some of Felipe's people captured us… we… anyways, we got out. Thanks to Felipe."

"How?" Sam asked. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Sam," Janet said slowly, "You've been in a coma for little over four days…"

----

Err- sorry about another shortish chapter, I'll try and update soon, but unfortunately, life is catching up with me. Anyways, Sam's awake, YAY! So, one last thing… please… review?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Confused

_"Sam," Janet said slowly. "You've been in a coma for little over four days…"_

Was she serious? Sam swallowed, not sure how to respond to what Janet had said. What happened? She remembered feeling a little sick, but that wouldn't bring her into a coma would it? She glanced up at the calendar on the wall, sure enough; they had left on five days ago on the mission. Her eyes fluttered tiredly as she tried to stay awake.

"Sam, I know you're tired, but you need to stay with us for a few more minutes, okay?" Janet moved over to check the monitors, still in shock. Sam should have never awakened- it was almost impossible. Janet leaned over and checked her temperature.

Jack stood there anxiously, his hands in his pockets as he waited for Janet to say something. He looked down at Sam, whose eyes were beginning to shut. "Carter?"

Janet heard the sharpness in Jack's tone; she looked down at her friend whose eyes just closed. "It's all right, Colonel," she assured him after a moment, "I'm amazed she held on as long as she did." She picked up Sam's chart and wrote a few things on it. She slowly looked up at Jack, who was moving back to Sam's side. "I'm sorry, Colonel." She said simply, feeling extra guilty that they had planned to pull the plug, despite of all his protests.

Jack was too happy to be bothered. "It's okay, Doc, I'm just glad you were wrong this time." He smiled slightly. "She's going to be okay though, right? Even though she lost some of her memory?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, sir. It's very common- I think she is going to make an excellent recovering." She replaced the chart in its proper position. "I'm going to go let everyone else know," She said before walking away, a spring in her step.

Jack nodded to himself; it still hadn't really clicked in his brain. Sam was awake. She was going to be okay, despite the fact that they said she wouldn't. He couldn't help wanting to say 'I told you so'. He smiled to himself. He could see their faces now, apologizing for even considering taking her off life support. "See Sa- Carter? I knew you could do it."

Sam rolled over onto her side, causing his smile to grow. He pushed some of her hair out of her face, causing her to open her eyes. "Sorry, Carter," he said softly. "Go back to sleep."

She blinked her eyes tiredly. "Sir… did you mean it?" her voice was still dry from the breathing tube.

"Mean what? I don't mean a lot of things I say… like for instance-"

"Did you mean… what you said to me? About… being scared to love again?" she managed to get out.

Jack sighed and looked down, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Carter… I was just... nothing-" he started

Sam sensed him being uncomfortable. Although she wanted answers and she wanted to push him to get them, she didn't bother- she merely looked up at the ceiling. "Never mind, sir. It was probably just a dream I had. Didn't mean anything. Sorry to bother you."

Jack felt slightly hurt by her choice of words. "Well, you did have plenty of time to dream… and you obeyed my orders, that always good."

Sam's expression changed. "I obeyed your order?"

"Yeah, the one I told you to get more sleep… but next time, just don't slip into the coma, okay?"

The tiniest smile spread across her face. "Yes, sir."

"SAM!" Came a loud voice outside the room. They looked at the door. "Oh my god! Sam, you're all right!" Daniel appeared at the door, out of breath. "Janet just called me. How do you feel? You feel okay? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Sam's tiny smile grew slightly bigger. "Thanks, Daniel, but I'm all right." But deep down, she didn't feel right, she felt almost betrayed. How could the Colonel say those things to her, and then practically deny it! Or maybe it wasn't really him; maybe it was only what she wanted to hear.

Daniel stood over her, his hands moving nervously from his pockets through his hair and back into his pockets. "It's good to see you awake again. We- uhh- I- just don't do that again, okay? You scared the crap out of all of us."

Sam nodded slightly. "Yeah," she muttered.

"Oh my god. I don't believe it." A voice said from the doorway, causing everyone to look up.

"Dad?" Sam rasped. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob looked almost hurt. "Why wouldn't I be here? Sam, you were in a coma for Pete's sake! I thought… I didn't know what I would tell Mark if… I'm just…" he didn't say anything else, he hurried to her side and threw his arms around her. "Oh my god. I thought I'd lose you. I can't believe I was about ready to give up on you."

Sam felt a tear escape her watery eyes. "It's all right, Dad, I understand."

Jacob shook his head. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have-"

"Dad!" Sam practically shouted. "Will you please knock it off? I'm fine. That's all that should matter. It doesn't matter how I lived, or what you were about to do!"

Jacob broke his hug, surprised at his daughter's outburst. He nodded. "I'm just glad you woke up in time."

Sam nodded. "Me too…"

"I am glad to see you well, Major Carter." One very familiar voice said.

"Teal'c," Sam replied simply. "It's good to see you too."

Teal'c bowed slightly and walked into the room, with Janet right behind him. "General Hammond wishes me to inform you that he will accompany us as soon as he is done informing the president."

"Oh great, even the President knows." Sam said, rolling her eyes. She looked around the room for the first time; vases of flowers, teddy bears, cards and several balloons decorated the area around her bed. "Wow… that's a lot of… stuff." Did everyone in the SGC buy her something? She smiled again as she spotted a vase of her favorite flowers- daisies.

Jack took a quick glance around the room. "Oh, that isn't even half of this… stuff, the rest is in your lab." He turned back to her. "And all your chocolates are in your mini fridge."

Sam's cheeks grew red. "Thank you."

"I think the entire SGC brought you a teddy bear…" Daniel said. "Walter bought two."

"Yeah, well, remind me to thank him later."

"It won't be long before you're back on your feet," Jacob said, rubbing her hand, "Just you wait."

"Well, she's not leaving this bed for at least a week." Janet firmly said.

Sam looked ready to protest. There was no way she would stay in bed for a week without a fight.

"And you're not going to talk me out of it. So, don't even try to. Okay? You're just wasting your breath," Janet said as she crossed her arms.

Sam let out a deep sigh. "Fine." She felt herself growing more tired by the minute, but she forced her eyes to stay open. "So, about the baby I was holding this- um, _that _morning. How is she?"

Jack glanced over at Daniel. "I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"You don't think she made it, do you?"

Daniel shook his head slightly. "No, I don't. Not after what Felipe told us."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, letting the news sink in. "She was a cute baby. Loud cry though."

Jack smiled. "That she did."

"Okay everyone, let's leave Major Carter to get some rest, she's been through a lot lately, she needs her rest." Janet ordered as she began to somewhat push Daniel to leave.

"Did I miss the party?" General Hammond asked as he poked his head into the room.

"General," Sam said softly, as she began to grow even more tired.

"It's nice to see you, Major."

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir." Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep…

----

Sam woke to the sound of something crashing. Her eye popped open and she turned to see Daniel picking up a broken mug that had once contained coffee. He quickly glanced over at her. "Sorry," he said quietly. "Didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." He quickly finished picking up the shards of glass and threw them away. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Daniel." She said. "What time is it?" she looked around for a clock but didn't spot one.

"It's uh-" he looked down at his watch. "Wow, exactly midnight now."

"You staying up all night?" she asked as she rolled into a more comfortable spot.

"Yeah, well, … the spilled coffee kind of gives that away doesn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just a little."

Daniel walked over and sat down on the chair next to her. "So, how do you feel?"

"Okay. A little tired still, but, other then that, good."

"Good."

"So, everyone off in dreamland?" she asked.

"Um, no, actually, they're not. Jack is watering your lab, Janet is checking on Siler again… he broke his ankle, and Teal'c is… doing some Teal'c-thing."

Sam nodded slowly. "I see."

"Yeah," Daniel muttered. There was an awkward moment of silence. "So…"

Sam sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Daniel replied quickly. "Why- why would anything be wrong? I'm fine… good."

"You're hiding something… I know you, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head slowly. "I uh- I'm really, really sorry…"

"For what?" she asked, there was nothing she could think of that he should have to be sorry about.

Daniel looked down. "I agreed with the choice, of pulling the plug. I know in your living will you said you didn't want to be kept alive on life support and-"

"Daniel," Sam said softly. "I understand. There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. In your case, I would have down the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't." he said shaking his head. "You would have somehow talked General Hammond into giving me another day… I didn't even do that for you."

Sam sighed, knowing it was true. "Daniel, it's okay, everything worked out for the better didn't it? No harm was done."

"Yeah, I know. But I still feel really bad, I mean, what if you-"

"I didn't. Daniel, can you just this once not beat yourself up about this?" she asked, as kindly as she could. "That's all I need right now."

"Okay… and that I can do. Now, get some rest, sorry about waking you up," he said shyly.

"It's okay," she replied with a yawn. "I think I've been sleeping too much as it is."

"Yeah, well, you had a good reason to. Well, I'll visit you later, I promised Janet I wouldn't wake you up…"

"Bye…" she muttered tiredly.

"See you later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know that Daniel is a little out of character… sorry! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just for everyone's information, this chapter was extremely hard for me to write- which caused the delay of this chapter, sorry. I couldn't decide how I wanted to write this, and the way I did, well, most of you guys might not like this, but I hope you do. Anyways, I promise, this story _WILL_ end up Jack/Sam.

Thank you SG-Fan for editing this! You so rock! (And yet, you never buy me coffee…)

Ch 12: The Conversation

Several days flew by; Sam managed to sleep through half of them, the other half she would complain about having to stay in bed and how she needed to work. She tried bribing people into bringing her laptop, or jello, or _anything _to relieve the monotony. Once Siler attempted to sneak in her computer and was caught by Janet and banned from the infirmary for two weeks. Knowing Siler, Sam knew he'd be back before long with something wrong.

Sam was sitting up, leaning against her pillow that was supported by the backboard. She held a thick book; she stared at it, not sure who had managed to slip it to her; she had found it under her pillow when she woke up.

"Hey," came a voice from the doorway.

Sam closed it and shoved it under her covers in record time. She looked up. "Colonel," she said, a little surprised- she had been expecting Janet, considering the doctor's uncanny ability to sniff out guilt. "Hi, sorry, I wasn't expecting you… sir."

Jack nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets. "So… what's with hiding the book? It's not like I would tell. I might not agree with you about playing instead of resting… but…"

Sam looked down shyly. She pulled the book out of the covers. "I thought you were Janet." She looked down at it fondly. "I don't know who dropped it off."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't? I thought you were smart at stuff like that."

Sam looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "Thank you, sir, for the compliment. But it's hard to determine who would risk…" she pulled out the book, "You did it, didn't you, sir? You're the only one who knew where I kept this."

Jack shrugged shyly, a smile spread across his face. "I thought you might be getting bored."

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"It was nothing." He said simply, grabbing the chair behind him and settling down in it.

Sam stared down at the book in her hands as if it was a mountain of treasure. "I almost forgot that this belonged to my mom. My dad read this over and over after she died…" she looked up at him. "So, how are my plants doing?"

"Well, your rose from Lt. Riddick is now dead, your-"

"Lt. Riddick?" Sam asked puzzled, not remembering being acquainted to him before.

"Oh, he's new, I didn't know anything about him. But when he gave it to you, I thought I'd better check him out. He's clean by the way." Jack folded his hands.

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, sir." After a couple minutes of silence she let out a heavy sigh and looked up at him. "Sir, I-… I need to know something."

"Okay… I'm not the most intelligent person, but I'll give it a try."

"Well, in this case, you're the only one who could help me." She cleared her throat. "Sir… While I was… in a coma, I could hear you, I mean, I could hear most of the people who talked to me. But I heard you the loudest. I heard every word you said."

"Carter-"

"No, sir, please, let me finish. Please don't try to deny it. " She stopped and swallowed hard. "That's the last thing I need right now. Colonel, I _need_ to know if you really feel about me… the way I do you." She couldn't believe how calmly she said those words. In her head she was freaking out, not sure how she was going to talk to him. But it seemed to come out well enough. "Sir. _Please_. I need to know."

Jack stared into her eyes; he knew she knew the truth, that she already knew that answer. He swallowed; he couldn't say it- after all these years of trying his best to hide it. Trying his best to resist the temptation to walk over and kiss her... "Carter. We… our relationship can't-"

"Yes, sir, it can," she said firmly, "I… what if I quit the Air Force? Would it change anything? Or is it just an excuse?" she asked as she recalled the conversation she had on the Prometheus with herself not that long ago.

Jack sat frozen at her words. Frankly, he never thought she would have the guts to say that. How was he supposed to respond to that? "Carter... I would never, never ask you to give up your career for a grumpy old guy like me."

Sam's heart dropped and she looked down. "Because you don't feel enough for me?"

Jack let out a sigh. "Carter," he whined, as though it wasn't a fair question.

"I'd let you go right now if I knew."

Jack hesitated. "I'm that easy to let go?"

Sam shook her head. "I didn't say it would be easy. It would be one of the hardest things I would ever go through."

"Carter, I-"

"Colonel. I just don't want to be hurt again." How was she sounding so calm?

"Carter, I would never want to do anything to hurt you." He said. "I- Carter, you know me with words. This isn't the type of conversation I get into everyday. Carter… my feelings for you…"

Sam could feel a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. There wasn't a chance he'd ever admit it- was there? He was too worried her losing her career. Or maybe, he just didn't have the feelings she did. He might not have loved her enough; if he did he would be willing to at least give up his career wouldn't he? She looked up at his face, which seemed begging her to stop. "Thank you, sir. I think that answered my question." She rolled over to her side, facing the other wall.

"Carter."

"Sir, I think it would be better for us both if you left right now." Her voice was cold, even as her heart begged for him to stay.

Jack hesitated; he didn't want to end the conversation this way. "Carter, you understand that we're not-"

"Sir, please_, leave_!" Sam snapped. Normally she would have felt bad and apologized, but she didn't feel like apologizing for anything right now.

Jack knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her in the mood she was in. He quickly stood up and left the room in record time.

Sam watched as he left. Moments later, she buried her face into her pillow and began to cry…

----

_The next day… _

"Hey Sam," Janet greeted as she entered the room, with a tray of food in her hands. "How are you feeling?" she walked over to her and handed her the tray.

Sam shook her head softly. "I'm not hungry." She said quietly. And it was true, she wasn't, she lost her appetite ever since her conversation with Jack. That was the last thing she had on her mind, food.

"Sam," Janet said in a soft-warning voice. "You need to eat."

Sam shook her head again. "Janet, I'm not hungry."

Janet sighed. "Okay, well, if you change your mind, it's over here." She said as she placed it on the nightstand.

"Thanks," she muttered, barely audible.

Janet nodded slowly. "Sam," she began slowly, "what's wrong? You haven't seemed yourself ever since your conversation with Colonel O'Neill, something happen?"

Sam looked down, not being able to face her. "No, no, I'm fine, just a bit tired, I think I'll turn in for the night."

Janet stared at her friend, wanting to help. Why didn't Sam ever let her? "Okay, I'll check on you later tonight, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay… goodnight."

----

Janet walked into Colonel O'Neill's office, for one of the first times that year. "Colonel." She said sharply as she spotted him at his desk, staring down at a small stack of paper. Jack didn't look up though; it was like he didn't even hear her. "Colonel." She repeated in the same earlier tone.

Jack slowly lifted up his head, his eyes still glued to the paper until he spotted Janet in the corner of his eye. "Doctor!" he said quickly, flipping over the papers on his desk. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." he could tell by her expression that she wasn't a happy camper. "Is something wrong?" What could be wrong? Oh, duh. "I can explain about the book, you see-"

"Colonel," she interrupted, "I am not here in you office to talk to you about a book. I am here because of Major Carter."

"What about Carter? Is she okay? Did something happen?" Jack asked quickly, as he began to get that horrible feeling of being worried all over again.

"No. She isn't fine. And I would like to know why. Ever since your last conversation with Major Carter, she has been acting depressed and she won't tell me what's wrong. She won't eat. I would like to know _what the hell_ you said to make her feel this way."

Jack stared at his desk. "Doc," he started, "it was personal. I understand that you're worried about her, I am too."

"Colonel, I understand that it might have been personal. But I am in charge of her health. I can't have her this way. Jack, I'm asking you as a friend, would you please talk to her? I'm worried."

"Janet, I'm sure that's one of the last things she'd want right now." It hurt him to speak the truth. ""She'll be all right. Just give her a day or two; she'll be back to her old self in no time. This is common, for someone to be like this after a coma… you said so yourself."

Janet nodded. "Yes, sir, I did…" she bit her lip, "Would you at least try and talk to her?"

"Doc…"

Janet let out a sigh. "It was t_hat_ bad?"

"Worse."

The petite doctor sighed before quietly exiting the room, leaving Jack to his papers.

----

"So," Daniel began, after a long period of silence. "Dr. Fraiser says you haven't eaten since yesterday." He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever the reason is for you starving yourself must be pretty good."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I am not _starving _myself," she said sharply. "I just haven't been in the mood to eat."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I got that part, you haven't been in the mood ever since your conversation with Jack." Sam gave him a quick glance. "Janet's been filling me in."

Sam rolled her eyes again. That's definitely not what she wanted. She didn't want anyone worrying about her. "I'm fine, Daniel, I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"What about?" he asked. "Because that's some hard thinking."

"Daniel," she said with a sigh, "I'm _fine_."

"Sure you are." He nodded. "I mean, you're Sam. Of course you are."

"Daniel."

"Sorry."

"How long ago did my dad leave?"

"Oh, he had to go- some top-secret Tok'ra stuff, he came by here, but didn't want to wake you up. He told me to tell you that he's try to visit you soon. Or as soon as he could," he said rather quickly.

Sam nodded. "Thanks… I knew he couldn't stay long, but I was hoping I would be able to have lunch with him before he left…"

"Yeah, he really, really didn't want to leave," Daniel said. "And I do mean, _really_."

"Thanks."

There was another moment of silence before Daniel spoke again. "So, I guess you aren't going to tell me what happened between you and Jack, are you?"

Sam turned to him. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? You and Jack have been acting like someone just died! What happened?"

"Daniel, I appreciate you trying to help. But it isn't going to work this time, okay? This is something that is between us, all right? So, could you please just drop it?"

"Sam-"

"_DANIEL_!"

The warning was obvious, even to the sometimes clueless archeologist. He sat there for a moment before nodding. "Okay, well, I guess I'll be going. I'll stop by later, okay?"

"See you later."

----

The next three days dragged by. Jack hadn't been to visit her since their last conversation. Sam didn't mind though, she was actually glad. She was afraid what would happen if she had to see him again. Daniel tried to patch Jack and Sam up, but he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place, so he ended up only making it worse.

Sam sat on the edge of her bed; although she should have been happy that she was finally able leave the infirmary, but she didn't actually feel happy. She still felt somewhat betrayed. She turned to Janet who walked into the room; in her hands were some clothes for Sam. "Here you go," she said as she handed her the clothes. "Sam, remember, if you feel the least bit-"

"I'll let you know." Sam interrupted. She knew that Janet knew something was up, but she hadn't talked to her. She didn't know how. "Thank you." She stood on the ground, her legs felt odd, as if they hadn't been used before. "I'll see you later, Janet," she said softly as she walked away.

"Sam," Janet called after her. "Remember, I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk- about _anything_, **ever**, let me know, okay?"

"Thank you Janet. But I'll be alright." She said, giving her a reassuring smile before walking away.

----

_Later that night… _

Sam slammed her book shut, she couldn't concentrate; she had been reading the same page for the last half hour. She quickly turned on the TV and tried to find something to occupy her, but she didn't. She stood up; pacing up and down her living room floor- what was she going to do? She couldn't live like this. Everything was wrong. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and searched through her address book, stopping in the F section. "Hi, Janet?" she asked a moment later, "this is Sam… can we talk?"

----

Janet entered the small sub restaurant, and looked around. She spotted Sam sitting at a table in the corner, alone. She smiled slightly, taking off her coat she walked over. "Hey Sam," she said as she slid into her chair across from Sam. "I'm glad you decided to talk to me, you had me worried." She stared at her friend's face, it looked like it hadn't rested in days. It was slightly red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

Sam looked up at Janet, relieved. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone… to think." She said, straightening up and quickly eating a French fry. "Sorry, I ordered some fries, I can go get you…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Actually, I just finished having dinner with Cassie." Janet said, placing her purse on the table. "So, what's on your mind?"

Sam sighed. "Janet, I'm sorry for bothering you. I just needed to talk to someone, and-"

"Sam, it's okay," She said with a reassuring smile. "It doesn't matter if-"

"It's about Colonel O'Neill and me," She interrupted.

Janet could tell she was uncomfortable. She folded her hands and listed as Sam began to pour out her story.

-

Sam let out a sigh after she finished. She never expected to tell Janet everything. She sat there in the uncomfortable silence, staring up at Janet, waiting for her to say something. She felt better though, keeping all of that in her head- it was high time she told someone.

Janet stared up at Sam, not sure how to respond. Sam had told her more about her life that night then she had in the last eight years she had known her. She sat there, reflecting on Sam's last words. "Let me get this straight, you're saying that it was a mistake that you and Colonel O'Neill fell in love?"

"Well, no… yeah, I guess I am. It's not like we tried to fall in love- we didn't. I didn't need another person. My life was fine before I met him. I was content… And then when we met, I just fell in love- it-it just happened. I don't even remember when we did. I really wish we didn't. I don't know how I can work with him anymore. I don't think I'll be able to."

"How have you been doing it these last some-odd-years?" Janet asked.

"I tried a lot of things, none of them worked. But some of them helped. I tried to act as though I didn't like him. I'd tried to ignore my feelings. But I can't do that anymore, Janet!" the despair in her voice was obvious to her friend who reached over and put an arm on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

Sam glanced up at her, her eyes watering.

"Sam?"

"I'm transferring."

----

Well, only one chapter to go, possibly two... so, there will be some Jack/Sam fluff soon!

A/N: I won't be in town for a week, so, I won't be able to write anything. So, it might be a couple of weeks before I can post the next chapter.


	13. The End

A/N: Hi fellow readers. Well, this is the VERY last chapter to this story. I hadn't even expected this story to be as long as it is. It was going to be a shortish story, but I loved it. So I continued to write it. And now, it's over… anyways, I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading this, and especially for the ones who reviewed. And gave me helpful tips. And an EXTRA big thanks to Morgann for editing this whole story, and now I will finally buy you some coffee! (See, I'm not such a bad sister! SG-Fan: Yeah, sure you will… in a million years!) And... (Yes, there's more) Sorry it took me so long to update, I was going to make this into two chapters, but I thought in the long run, this would be faster. Anyways. Thanks!

Ch 13: Another Chance

_A few days later… _

Daniel sat in his office with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He had been up all night, trying to translate some text from a tablet SG-6 found on their latest mission. He brought the coffee to his lips, his eyes still glued on his book, just then someone decided to shout, "Hey! Danny-boy!"

Daniel jumped slightly in surprise, causing the coffee to jump out of the cup and onto his legs. "AHH!" He screamed in pain. Quickly reaching over, he grabbed a box of Kleenex and began to wipe up the steamy mess. "Jack," He mumbled, obviously irritated. "What?"

Jack grimaced. "Sorry," he said simply, "Have you seen Carter lately?"

Daniel threw away the ruined-coffee-stained Kleenexes and looked up. "Yeah, she was here a while ago, She needed boxes, Siler was with her, helping her."

Jack frowned, "Why does she need boxes?" he asked curiously.

"No idea," said Daniel as he turned his attention back on his book. "She just asked if I had any. Why, you need her?"

"No," Jack responded quickly. "Just wondered. Thanks, oh, and don't go spilling any more coffee on yourself!" he warned before departing the room.

Daniel made a face and turned back to his work.

----

Sam groaned as she shoved the last of the books from the bookcase into the big and now very heavy box. She taped the box shut and carried it over to the corner of her lab, where the rest of the boxes were. "I don't have room for all this." She muttered to herself as she glanced around the almost empty room. Sadness and regret washed over her. She was going to miss this place; she had spent some of the best years in this facility.

"Stop it Sam," she warned herself. "This is for the best, you have to get on with your life." She let out another sigh. Was she doing the right thing? Was she making a horrible mistake? She reached for another box just as the phone rang. "Great," she muttered, abandoning the box she picked up the phone. "This is Carter."

"Sam?" the voice on the other line asked. "It's me. Mom told me last night… about you transferring…"

Sam closed her eyes; she didn't want to start this conversation. "Cassie, I'm right in the middle of packing, can I call you back later?"

"No," replied the stubborn girl. "You can't get out of this. I want to know why you're transferring. Mom wouldn't tell me, but she did say it was personal. And I'm taking it has something to do with Jack, doesn't it?"

Sam was instantly alarmed. "Cass, you're not going to say a word about this to him. Is that clear?"

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?" Cassie shouted. "Sam!"

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't told him. I've been sorta preoccupied lately." Sam said, she could tell this could turn into a very long conversation.

There was a slight pause. "So, whatever happened… it was really serious, wasn't it?"

Sam sighed. "Cassie… it's- it was a difficult decision, if that makes you feel better. I've been thinking about doing it for a while. So it's not like I'm picking up my bags and running away from him."

"You are so running away! Sam, you're running away from Jack."

"Cass-"

"Sam, I called you to try and talk you out of this… I'm not going to be able to do that, am I?"

"No." Sam said with a sigh. "The paperwork's already been sent… I'm getting ready to leave."

"Where exactly are you transferring to?"

"Area 51- it's in Nevada."

"Sam!" Cassie complained. "That's just too far from here. You belong here."

"Not anymore, I don't."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"And Sam? I'm glad you're okay. I would've visited you at the SGC, but mom didn't have the nerve to tell me until a day before you woke up. I was at the airport when mom told me you made it. Sam, I had never felt to happy in my whole entire life."

"Thanks Cassie." Sam smiled. "And Cass, this can't get to Colonel O'Neill, okay?"

"Sam, you have to tell him. He has a right to know!"

"I will, he'll know soon enough." Sam said; she was definitely not going to be the one to tell her CO that she was leaving.

"Okay, good. And Sam? Could you stop by the house before you leave?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

"Okay, bye Sam."

"Bye kiddo," She hung up the phone with a sigh.

"That was Cassie I take it?" Janet's voice asked from the doorway. Sam spun around.

"Yeah, she called to try and talk me out of it."

Janet nodded, walking closer. "I thought she would try too. Not that I blame her…"

"But you haven't tried… why is that?" Sam asked, curious.

"Well, I don't want you to leave anymore then Cassie or you do. But I understand why you're doing it. And I respect that. Not that I agree with it," she added.

Sam nodded. "Thanks. You shouldn't have told her… I would have told her."

"Yeah, but when would you have? She just back for spring break. I thought she deserved to know that her aunt is leaving the SGC. She has to leave back for college the day before you leave.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'll stop by…"

"So, anyways, I came here to see if you needed any help with your packing… but I see you pretty much have it here."

"Yeah, I pretty much got it, thanks," Sam said as she picked up the box she had abandoned earlier.

"What about your house? How are you over there?"

"It's going good. I almost finished it all last night." Sam said as she turned to her friend. "Thank you Janet, for everything. If there's anything you ever need me to do, just let me know."

Janet smiled. "Thank you…" she turned to leave and then stopped, "Sam?" she asked, "why don't we go grab some lunch?"

Sam was about to say 'no' when it hit her, this may be the last time she could have lunch with Janet. Who knows? She might not ever get another chance. "Sure, why not?"

----

Sam sat contentedly at the commissary table, her tuna salad sandwich in her hand, but she hadn't taken one single bite out of it yet. She just looked around the room, at all the familiar faces, feeling guilty. She was leaving. She would no longer be one of the 'super heroes' she had been before. With a sigh, she dropped her sandwich onto her plate.

"Daniel!" she calledt, noticing him in the short line for food.

Daniel turned to her voice; spotting Sam with Janet, he nodded and waved their way. She seemed okay, she looked better then she had the last couple of days. He grabbed his tray of food and made his way over to them. "Hey," he said as he sat down. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sam replied. "I'm glad you're here, actually, I didn't want to have to search the whole SGC to find you."

"What do you need?" He asked, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

Janet held her breath. Sam was about to tell Daniel everything, wasn't she?

Sam grinned. "I remember, when I was in my deep sleep phase, someone promised me, if I woke up, they'd eat a whole bowl of blue jello… I just wonder who that was…"

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you-… Jack told you, didn't he? I knew I should have erased that mans memory!"

Sam laughed for the first time in weeks, causing Daniel and Janet to grin- it was nice to see their friend as her normal self. "Actually, he didn't. Teal'c told me."

Daniel began to swear under his breath about making Teal'c pay, as he got to get a goblet of blue jello. Sam turned to Janet, with one of the biggest grins she had ever put on before. "I'm going to miss it here…"

"Well, you know Sam, you could always stay." Janet said. "I think you could find a way around your feelings."

Sam shook her head. She had made up her mind; there was no way she was backing out now. "No, I know this is the right thing to do."

Janet nodded. "Okay then, if you're sure. I just think- Daniel!"

"Hey," he mumbled, staring hard at the blue jello he held in his hands. "Are you sure I have to eat ALL of it Sam?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who made the promise."

Daniel groaned and sat down. "It's huge! What did you do? Ask the cooks to make them extra big today, or something?"

"Come on, Daniel, its not that bad. Just try some. I know you'll like it. It's way better then red jello any day!"

"Well, we all know that's not true," A familiar voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Jack standing there, holding a goblet of red jello.

"Hi Jack, wanna join us? You're just in time to see me eat this… what would you call it anyways? It's definitely not food… it's more like some blue doo-doo or something."

Jack glanced down at Sam, who wouldn't look at him; her face was about two inches away from the table. "No, not this time. I think I'll eat in my office. Thanks," he said before he walked away.

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he watched the connection between Sam and Jack. "Are you sure?" he called after him.

"Positive!"

"Okay…" Daniel said, picking up a spoonful of jello, he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly shoved it into his mouth. There was a period of silence before Daniel began to make gagging and barfing sounds.

"Oh, grow up Daniel. It's not bad at all. You like it, don't you?"

Daniel gave her a sour face. He turned to face Sam. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Sam! No one in his or her right mind would eat this stuff…" he quickly realized what he said. "I mean, no one in their right mind _wouldn't_ eat this stuff, and we all know, I'm not in my right mind, am I? Heh…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered. "I gotta go, Janet, make sure he eats all of it."

Janet nodded. "Yeah, sure, this is just way too fun to pass up."

Sam smiled. "See you guys later, and have fun Daniel." She added before she exited the room.

Daniel looked up at Janet, as if debating whether to do something or not. He quickly dug his spoon into the blue jello and began to shove it into his mouth in a record time.

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Is it… safe?"

Daniel grinned. "You bet, got your spoon?"

Janet held one up. "Yep, now, let me have a taste."

----

The nest two days passed quickly by for Sam- she had spent most of her free time she had left with Teal'c, Daniel and Janet. She avoided Colonel O'Neill as much as she could. Daniel could since something was up, but he couldn't figure was what exactly, but he knew soon enough, he would know.

-

Sam stood in her completely empty lab, with a single box in her hands. With a sigh she turned to leave, bumping into someone on her way. "Oh, sorry." She winced, moving quickly back, and revealing a young looking man with a box in his hands.

The man smiled. "Oh, you must be Major Carter. I've heard so much about you. You're the real hero out there. I have some pretty big shoes to fill." He quickly put down the box and held out his hand.

Sam, surprised, smiled back; she balanced her box on her hip with one hand and shook his with the other. "Thanks… and you are?"

"Oh! Sorry- Lieutenant Riddick, ma'am."

"Hello, so you're my replacement." She said, surprised they had replaced her so quickly; she wasn't even gone yet.

"Yeah, you could say that, I guess. I've been over every single mission report you've ever written, and I have to say, wow. What a life you must live."

"Well, it's your life too now. Good luck." She said as she turned and left the room. Did Jack replace her already? That would mean he knew she was leaving. But he hadn't tried to stop her. Maybe she really was making the best decision. She took her time reaching the elevator. As she walked in, she began to feel like she had made the biggest mistake in her whole life. But she was _not_ going to back out of it now…

----

_The next morning… _

Jack made his way to the briefing room as slowly as he could. He was not in the mood to hear Daniel go on, and on about something that he didn't give a damn about. He peeked into the room before going in. He noticed Daniel already there, setting up. He rolled his eyes and walked in. To his surprise, Carter wasn't there. She was normally the early one. He looked over at Teal'c, who didn't seem to be bothered with it.

Maybe she had to go and get something, Jack told himself. He shrugged it off and sat down. Doing so, his chair made a loud squeak, causing everyone in the room to turned to him. "Sorry." He muttered.

General Hammond nodded to him. "Daniel Jackson, are you ready to begin?"

Daniel turned to him. "Um, a member of our team hasn't arrived yet, sir."

General Hammond looked up at him, sadness in his eyes. "Yes, I understand that, but I also gave him permission to take the day off, so he could get his things in order. Please continue."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He? His? What was General Hammond talking about? "Sir?" he asked.

The door opened. "Hey! Sorry I'm late. Had a little accident in the lab. Anyways, I'm here now." Lt. Riddick said; a big smile plastered across his face.

Jack quickly glanced at General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c, only General Hammond didn't look somewhat surprised. "What the hell is going on here? Is Carter sick or something?" he asked.

"Major Carter is no longer with us, Colonel. She transferred to Area 51." General Hammond said, in a way Jack _knew_ he had practiced a few times.

"What?" Jack shouted. Carter left? No, she wouldn't! Would she? Why would she go? Not anything he did, was it? "When?" He had been ignoring her lately; maybe she was already gone...

"She left for Nevada this morning. I'm sure right now she's getting ready to board her plane."

Jack jumped up quicker then he had in his whole entire life, he flew down the hallways, informed Siler that they needed faster elevators, flew across the parking lot and into his car in record time. He fumbled with his keys nervously. There was no way in hell he'd lose Carter again. Not after what both of them had been through together. He stepped on the gas and off he went as fast as he could.

Was Carter really leaving because of him? But that would be insane! She deserved someone better then himself. "Don't you go anywhere, Carter," He muttered quietly to himself. "You can't run away from everything." Just then his cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Carter? Is that you?"

"Jack! No, this is Cassie, I just had to tell you, Sam told me not to, but you deserve to know. She's leaving Jack! Since you're so damn stupid to see how much you two are meant for each other!"

"Cassie, I already know. I'm on my way to the airport as we speak. Thanks, kid."

"How did you-"

Jack hung up the phone and dialed Sam's number. She probably wouldn't answer him... After a dozen rings, he gave up and threw the phone to the ground. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

His cell phone rang once again; he reached down for it, doing his best to watch the road. After the fourth ring he finally had it in his hands. "Carter?" he asked, still somewhat out of breath.

"No, Jack, this is Daniel. I tried Sam's cell phone, she wasn't answering. Where are you?" Daniel's voice sounded panicked and worried.

"On my way to the airport as we speak. I'm not letting her go this time." Jack responded as he swerved to miss a cat in the road. "Damn cats!"

"What?"

"Never mind, gotta go." He said before hanging up and pushing the phone into his pockets. Ten minutes away… he could do it. Ten minutes away… "Come on, come on, come on!" he shouted to a red light. He glanced around, only seeing one car he ran the light.

Jack had never been so scared of losing someone in his life. He needed her. He needed Sam. How would he do without her? It was his fault she was leaving. He had been an idiot. Who would let a woman like that just walk away from them? But he didn't deserve her. She deserved more… He pushed those thoughts out of his head, only concentrating on the road.

Minutes passed. He could feel himself losing all the little hope he had left. If anything, he just needed to say goodbye. He might have lost his last chance with her. All that pain he put her through. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He spotted the airport a block away from him. "YES!"

He quickly pulled up in front of the airport; he went to unbuckle himself when he noticed he hadn't buckled in the first place. He didn't even turn off the car; he just jumped out and hurried towards the entrance.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "You can't park here!"

Jack ignored him, so what if they towed it, that wasn't what was important right now. Sam was.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE IT TOWED!"

Again, Jack ignored him. He rushed into the building, looking around at the packed airport, he remembered, he didn't know what plane she was on. How did he ever expect to find her? He stood there, surrounded by thousands of people, feeling like the worlds biggest idiot. His cell phone rang. With a groan, he answered it. "What!"

"Colonel O'Neill? This is General Hammond, I thought you would like to know the airplane she's leaving on…"

Jack smiled gratefully. "Yesm sir. That would really help, right now."

The General chuckled and rattled off a number and an airline.

"Thank you, sir!" Jack said, on his way to the ticket line.

"And Jack? Good luck with it." The General added before hanging up.

Once more, Jack shoved the cell phone into his pocket. He stared at the long line in front of him. There was no way he could wait that long. "Excuse me," he said as he began pushing his way through the line. "Excuse me."

"Hey!" A woman shouted. "You can't cut! I've been waiting here for-" She shut up as Jack turned around.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm sorry but I'm trying to stop the love of my life from leaving," his voice was filled with urgency. "_Please_!"

The lady's eyes filled with tears. "I understand. I lost my Bill a long time ago … PEOPLE!" she shouted, "Move aside! Let this man past! He's tryin' to save his only love!"

The people in line turned to the woman, confused, but they slowly moved to the side to let Jack past them. Jack stood there, frozen, slightly in shock. He shrugged and walked through the line, ignoring all the odd stares he received.

Jack placed his hands on the counter. "I need a ticket for flight 820."

The lady began to type into her computer at top speed. "Sorry, sir," she said looking, "we're booked. And the plane is boarding as we speak."

Jack's eyes widened in worry. "What gate?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What's the damn gate number?"

The lady hesitated, frightened. "Six, sir- gate six."

That was it; Jack took of running, faster then ever. He quickly passed gates, one… two… three… four… five… it was the next gate! His heart pounded as though it had never before. He felt as if was running in slow emotion. As soon as he spotted the plane he felt like his heart would jump out of him. He noticed the doors shutting…

"NO!" He shouted loudly. "STOP THE PLANE!" he began to run after the plane like a maniac. "Stop the plane!" Jack couldn't let her leave, he wouldn't. They just had to stop…

--

Sam leaned her head back against the seat. Her eyes filled with tears of regret and sadness. Did he even know she was gone? Did he even care? She wiped a tear away as the plane's engines fired up. She sat up straight. She was a Major, a tough girl, she shouldn't be crying over a choice she made. She wished she could have seen her father once more…

"Stop it, Sam," She muttered to herself. She glanced at the teenaged girl sitting next to her, the girl seemed engrossed with something outside.

"Hey…" the girl began a moment later. "There's a crazy man out there, chasin' the plane… Oh! Look! Some security guards are after him or somethin'!"

The girl's outburst caused everyone to turn to his or her windows. Sam leaned closer to the window with a sigh. Who was this crazy… "Oh my god." She muttered. _Colonel O'Neill_? What the heck was he doing here? Was he really trying to stop her from leaving? She felt the plane begin to move, she began to panic, he looked so desperate, and she immediately felt bad. She turned to a flight attendant. "Excuse me, we need to stop the plane."

The young flight attendant shook her head. "There's nothing to worry about, ma'am," she said reassuringly, "I'm sure that man's just mad he was late for the plane. We can't stop the plane after we-"

Sam said the first thing that popped into her head. "There's a bomb on this plane."

The lady froze. "Ma'am, I assure you, there's no-"

Sam unbuckled her seat buckle and stood up. "Miss! You don't understand. There is a bomb on this plane! You have to stop the plane, right now!"

"A bomb?" The girl next to her began trembling, "Oh God! And _I told_ mom we'd crash on an Island, but...A BOMB?" The panic quickly spread throughout the plane.

The flight attendant glanced at Sam cautiously; she began to back up slowly, not talking her eyes off of her. "Everyone please remain calm," she said before disappearing around a corner.

Sam quickly headed towards the door; she waited for what seemed like hours before it stopped completely. She pulled out her badge, showed it to the young man by the door, and he opened it quickly. Sam knew they would most likely want to question her, and she couldn't let that happen. The stairs were placed and she hurried down them. She spotted Jack still running towards her, with five guards chasing after him.

"COLONEL!" She shouted, as she began to run towards him. She had never felt so happy and relived in her whole life. He _did_ care about her.

Jack spotted Sam coming towards him, the wind blowing her beautiful hair everywhere. He smiled. "Carter!" they were now closing in, not more then a few feet from each other… Jack pulled her into a tight hug, she smiled back at him though her shiny tears, he leaned closer and kissed her, like he had never done before. No virus, no time-loops, and no hallucinations… this one was for real.

Sam was the one to break the kiss, she looked around them, the security guards weren't far away and they had their guns aimed at them. The passengers on the plane began to unload, and a curious small crowd grew near them. She turned back to Jack. "What are you doing here?"

Jack pushed her hair behind her ears. "I can't let you go, Sam, I can't do that anymore. I need you. I need you more then anything else in this world. And if it's only our jobs that are keeping us apart, then screw them. It's not worth it. You deserve to love someone, and to have someone love you in return. Sam…" he got down on his knees, pulling out a small stack of papers he handed them to her. "Samantha Anne Carter, will you do me the best honor any guy could have," he took a deep breath, "by marrying me."

Sam stood there, on the verge of tears. It might not have been the most romantic way of proposing to a woman, but it was just perfect for her. She glanced down at the papers, it was all written in his handwriting. He was going to retire. She looked at the date; he had signed it a week ago. More tears slid down her face. "Yes, yes of course, I'll marry you. There's nothing in this world, or any world for that matter that I want more." She threw her hands around him once more.

Jack squeezed her tightly. "Oh god!" he whispered, "I thought I missed my chance… and that just tore me apart…" his grip on her tightened, "I love you Samantha."

Sam stared into his eyes. "I love you," she touched his face, "I love you."

Jack's smile grew bigger then it ever had. He turned to the now large crowd gathering near them. He swept Sam off her feet and began to spin her around. "She said yes! We're getting married!"

The crowd went wild. "You got a good one!" "Congratulations!"

The teenager Sam was sitting next to on the plane walked over to them, a huge smile plastered across her face. "This is so amazing! You used that whole bomb story to… and you! You chased the plane just to… oh my god!" she squealed, "That is what I call 'love'. Congratulations to the both of you!" she gave them each a hug before disappearing into the cheering crowd.

They turned to each other; they stared into each other's eyes, before pulling themselves into another kiss…

The End!

----

Sam: Darn it! I thought this would last longer. Hey, maybe I'd be pregnant later on… or promoted!

Jack: For cryin' out loud Sam! She hasn't even written us getting married and you're thinking about kids?

Sam: Well, you got to start somewhere…

… Wait, I'm not gone yet… I think you know what I'm going to ask… so I guess I don't have to say it… but oh well… please review!

The beta apologizes for any mistakes, and informs the readers she had thirty minutes to beta this (with writers cramp) and five thousand words to go through... (A/N: I love you Morgann! Isn't she an awesome sister?)


End file.
